El Pasado
by Fen2011
Summary: The past should remain where it belongs in the past.
1. Chapter 1

Huge thanks to anmodo for betaing this chapter.

Disclaimers – Sadly I don't own Without a trace or any of it's characters but I wish I did.

**El Pasado**

**Chapter 1**

Walking toward his apartment, Rafael Alvarez enjoyed the bitterly cold but beautiful November afternoon. He thought nothing could destroy his day; life had never been so good. He had a beautiful wife, two adorable kids, and a good steady job that he loved and for the first time since their parent's deaths, he was really getting on with Danny. He knew and understood why his brother had distanced himself from him all those years ago – he just hoped that Danny knew how proud he was of him. Where he hadn't graduated from high school, Danny had not only graduated high school but college and law school as well. He had passed the FBI exam on the first attempt and had graduated top of his class from Quantico and now he was part of an elite, hand picked team in the FBI' New York office. Was he jealous of what Danny had achieved? Of course he was, but if anyone deserved the achievements, it was Danny.

He couldn't wait until the weekend because he and Danny were going to see the Mets game. It was a sport that reminded them of the happier times of their childhoods. How he used to teach Danny baseball late into the night before their father returned from the bars. How he used to tell Danny to stay out practicing so their father could take his anger out of him instead of Danny. How he still could hear the sickening crack of Danny's arm breaking. Who could have done that to a sweet, innocent 5 year child? Think about the happy times always lead to remembering the more common awful experiences. Remembering how Danny used to stare at him with those big brown puppy dog eyes, he had tried to protect Danny but he had failed. He had failed when they were kids, he had failed after their parents had died and he was still failing now. Their roles of the protector and protected had reversed. Danny now tried to protect the citizens of New York from the scum of the earth. His chest swelled with pride when he read the successful outcomes of missing person cases – knowing his brother was part of that outcome. He maybe an ex-con but he was damn proud of his federal agent baby brother.

His cell phone rang, pulling him out of his thoughts. "Hey bro," Rafi said as he answered his phone.

"Hey man, how are you doing?"

"Good. Really good, Danny," Rafi replied smiling. "You ready for the game on Saturday?"

"Ready? I can't wait. I haven't been to a game with you since-" Danny paused as he remembered the last time he had gone to a game with Rafi. "Anyway u-mm, so I'm going to meet your friends?" Danny asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Yeah," Rafi replied nervously. "Danny-"

"I know. I'll be sure to bring my gun and badge," Danny joked.

"Danny!"

"Relax man, I'm only joking," Danny paused as he heard the beeping of a waiting call on his phone. He checked the caller ID. "It's work. I gotta—"

"I know, I know," Rafi said smiling slightly. "Hey Danny, be careful."

"Of course I will. You look after yourself as well," Danny replied. "Gotta go Rafi bye."

Rafi ended the call and stared at his phone. He was so happy that Danny that agreed to meet his friends – he didn't think Danny truly knew how much it meant to him to meet his friends.

As he continued to walk down the crowded street, he glanced down an alleyway and felt his heart skip a beat. Instantly, he recognized the face standing in the alley. It may have been many years ago but he'd never forget that face. But it couldn't be, that person died more that 20 years ago. But it was, he knew it was. He wasn't likely to forget his father's face.

But his father was dead; he died in a car crash with his mother over 20 years ago. Danny had almost died that night when that drunken bastard had taken the wheel. That bastard had killed his mother, had beaten the hell out of him and Danny and now he was walking around as if nothing had happened. Slowly turning, he started to walk down the alleyway. He looked around but no one was there anymore. Rafi shook his head; he knew he had been working heavily recently so he hadn't slept much but he couldn't be this tired. He couldn't have reached a stage of exhaustion that he was hallucinating. He turned and walked out of the alleyway, continuing to shake his head. He thought about phoning Danny but stopped; Danny wouldn't want to be disturbed mid case because his brother was seeing things. With some difficultly he tried to put the image to the back of his mind as he walked home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soaked to the skin after the recent rainstorm, Danny staggered into his apartment building. He could only remember getting a couple of hours of sleep in the last few days. He wanted nothing more that to collapse in with bed with Megan – his girlfriend. But Megan was away working for another three days at least depending on how much intelligence she had to gather on the activities around the old Soviet nuclear cities. Megan was great. She had a great sense of humour. She was intelligent. She worked in the same kind of work that he did, and to top it all, she was beautiful. They had met four months ago when he had been on a case. Martin and he had been at Rockaway beach trying to find witnesses for their latest case.

Flashback

"_Smile man," Danny smirked. "It's a beautiful day and we are walking down a beach full of bikini clad ladies."_

"_I'm spoken for," Martin replied with amusement as he watched his friend eyeing up a blond who walked passed them._

"_Too bad my man, too bad," Danny said as winked at the blond. He eyed up a perfectly formed brunette who was just walking past them. "Ma-am."_

_Megan turned her head and flashed a flirtatious grin at the taller of the two men. "What can I do for the Federal Bureau of Investigation?"_

"_H-how did you know," Martin stammered._

"_The suits, the Sig Sauers and badges kind of give it away," Megan replied as turned to face them. "So the legend is correct: there are people other than balding old men at the Bureau."_

_Danny smirked and stepped forward and pulled out his ID. "I'm Special Agent Danny Taylor and this is Special Agent Martin Fitzgerald, have you seen this man?" Danny said as he handed over a photograph of their latest missing person._

_Megan flashed another flirtatious smile at Danny silently thinking to herself that she should pay another visit to 26 Federal Plaza, if he was any indication of what kind of agents the Bureau was producing. Forcing herself back to the task in hand, she looked at the photo and frowned. "So what's this guy done wrong?"_

"_He's missing and this is one of the last places he was seen. Have you seen him?" Martin demanded, sure that this girl knew what had happened to their missing person._

"_Ok, ok," Megan said as she held her hands up in mock surrender. "I know him, but I haven't seen him recently nor have I ever seen him down here."_

"_You know him?" Danny asked as leaned on her car._

"_Yes I do," Megan replied slightly defensively. "So what do you know about him?"_

"_I thought you said you knew him," Martin counted. "Anyway we are not at liberty to divulge that information."_

_Megan sighed. "Well then, you know he is NSA analyst who is currently decrypting highly sensitive intercepted intelligence," Megan said as she looked between the two FBI men. "I'm guessing by your body language you didn't know that."_

"_No," Danny said as he recovered from the shocked of the latest turn their case taken. "What did you say he did again?"_

"_I didn't," Megan replied with a smile. "I'm MI6, but I am 6's liaison for the US. So I regularly work with the NSA, CIA, FBI etc."  
_

"_Oh right," Danny replied feeling more at ease again. "So can you think of anyone that would want to hurt Mr. Donavan?"_

"_Both parties that are involved in the intel he's working on," Megan replied sadly._

"_And they are?" Martin prompted._

_Megan lowered her voice and leaned towards Danny. "The Russian mob and what we believe is a terrorist group in the Middle East. Look I can't explain everything here, it's-" Megan looked around. "It's too exposed. I will pop down to the fed building if you want and give you his file."_

_End flashback_

That was four months ago. Danny smiled at the memories of their first twenty-four hours together. She was one hell of intimidating interrogator switching into a different language at a drop of a hat. When the apprehending a suspect, she was scarily calm; asking the suspect to please move so she could shoot him. Maybe it was this element of danger and mystery that surrounded her that had made her so appealing. What he would give to walk into his apartment right now to find Megan dressed in one of his shirts, the material skimming her beautiful, toned legs, but that wouldn't happen as she was probably sitting in some ditch in Siberia. Leaning on the doorframe, Danny closed his eyes as he slowly opened the door.

Stepping into his apartment, he opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times; he had to be dreaming.

"Megan?"

"I see Quantico didn't fail you on your observation skills," Megan said as she walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his stubbled cheek. "So how's the bureau been treating while I was away – by the look of things, not that well."

"Hey I resent that," Danny said as he wrapped his arms around her hips. "What about you?"

"Well while you were saving the world in New York. I was sitting in a freezing cold ditch in Siberia, waiting for the Russian mob to get bored or greedy. During this time, due to convert issues, lighting a fire was impossible," Megan said as she buried her face into Danny's chest. "I missed you Danny, I really did."

"Baby, a few seconds ago I was standing outside dreaming that you were going to be here. I feel like I have walked into one of my dreams," Danny said as he wearily rested his head on her shoulder. "I missed you so much. Being with you has made me realise how much I hate coming home to my cold, empty apartment." He felt Megan running her fingers through his hair and rubbing his back, he could feel the tension of the last few days slowly ebb from his body.

Megan smiled and pulled Danny closer, she totally understood what he was saying. After days, even weeks sometimes of convert operations, she hated being alone. But Danny was different. He knew she couldn't talk about her work half the time and some of the time she just didn't want to talk about it. But Danny was so understanding, their relationship was so strong that they could spend hours in silence enjoying each others company as easily as they could talk for hours on end.

"Why don't you hit the shower, while I grab us something to eat."

"But… but," Danny protested. "You've been in Siberia for a week eating nothing. Let me get the food while you relax."

"Hey," Megan said as stroked his cheek. "I think my energy can extend to picking up the phone and calling for a take out."

"Ok, but you choose," Danny said looking at Megan with concern. She didn't carry any fat as it was, but she looked as though she had lost some weight. But he guessed that's what sitting in sub zero conditions, eating virtually nothing did to you.

Megan looked into Danny's concern filled eyes. "It's one shitty aspect of my job," Megan said. "Like your job, my job is full of a lot of god awful events but there is one event that's so great that it keeps you going through the darkest hours of the job."

Danny produced a smile and hugged Megan tightly. "You're the best you know that?"

"Apparently I have too much of a problem with authority to ever become top dog at 6, but many people think I should be," Megan said with a smirked, knowing what Danny was referring to. "I guess we would make the best team, as you're the best as well."

Danny held Megan for a moment longer before he started to move towards the bathroom. "I don't want any of that healthily shit on my pizza."

Megan smirked. They almost knew what each other was thinking. "I was thinking, no cheese, grilled veg and low carbs organic tomato sauce," Megan said as she tried to keep a straight face as Danny turned around.

"Megan!"

Megan laughed, "I'm joking. Can you see me eating that? So extra cheese and tons of meat."

An hour later, Megan lay in Danny's arms. "Danny, u-mm tomorrow-"

Danny froze. He'd been so caught up with Megan's return that he had almost forgotten about going to the game with his brother.

She turned around to face him, "I'm really sorry but I have to go a CIA debriefing tomorrow. I was too knackered to do it today."

Danny ran his fingers through her hair, feeling guilty that he should be enjoying himself while she was at a CIA debrief. "It's ok, baby," Danny paused. "Tomorrow I am going to the Mets game with my brother and a couple of his friends – I hope you don't mind."

Megan found herself grinning; she knew how difficult it had been for Danny to reconnect with his past. She knew he thought his past brought up many painful memories, she knew he thought the past should remain were it belonged – in the past. "Why would I mind? That's great, Danny. I'm so happy for you," Megan said as she hugged him. "I really mean that Danny, it's great. Enjoy yourself and don't rush home after the game if you don't want to."

"You really mean that?"

"Of course I do, what kind of person would I be if I didn't allow you to see your family?" Megan said as she returned her previous position of lying in Danny's arms.

Danny kissed the top of her head as he realised just how lucky he was to be with a girl like Megan. He just hoped nothing would come in-between them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rafi stood nervously outside of his car waiting for Danny to turn up. Between thinking he had seen his father again and spending time with Danny, he had barely slept due to nerves. He watched as Danny's car pulled into the parking lot and beside.

"So the girlfriend let you out for the day," Rafi joked.

"By the skin of my teeth and I have a curfew," Danny bantered. "Nah she's gotta work and she's really happy for me."

"Is this girl 'the one'," Rafi asked.

"I don't know bro, I don't. But I would like to think that she is," Danny replied. "Anyway shall I meet your friends and then watch the Mets kick ass."

Three hours later, Danny walked out of the stadium on a wave of ecstasy. The Mets had just thrashed the Cubs 5 - 2. He turned to see Rafi look suitably subdued. Danny worried about his brother, he knew his brother had taken the brunt of the abuse from their father and like him he had turned to addiction to drown the nightmares. He just hoped he wasn't the cause of his brother's depressed mood – thinking that he had already done enough damage.

"Rafi what's the matter?" Danny asked his voice full of concern.

Rafi heard his brother speak; he heard the concern in his voice. But he didn't need to trouble his brother with this matter that could just he a figment of his imagination. "Nothing Danny, it's nothing."

"Bullshit Rafi, we're brothers. You can tell me, maybe I can help. I was up my own ass before, I won't judge you now," Danny said hoping that he could get Rafi to open up. He really didn't want Rafi to screw his life up again.

Rafi looked at his brother only see concern, he knew Danny wouldn't judge him. But Danny had enough pressure from his job. He didn't need to be waylaid with his problems as well. "It's nothing, Danny; I'm just worried about my kids." Rafi turned away and thought for a moment. "Hey Danny promise me if anything happens you will look after Sylvia, Nicky and Danielle."

"Of course I will. You don't even have to ask me. Rafi please tell me what the hell is happening. Whether it's through the badge or the street kid in me, I can help you. I want to help you," Danny pleaded.

Rafi laid his hands on Danny's shoulders. "It's nothing Danny I promise," Rafi said wincing as he saw the pain in his brother's eyes. "Anyway I've got to get back to the kids and you have to get back to that beautiful girlfriend of yours."

"Rafi"

"Danny, it's nothing I promise, see you later," Rafi said as he turned and started to walk towards his car.

Danny stood in the parking lot. He knew he wasn't going to get any information out of Rafi tonight. Maybe he would arrange a 'friendly' lunch with Rafi, Sylvia, himself and Megan. Megan could help find out what the hell was going on with Rafi. Sighing Danny turned and walked towards his car. He hoped that Megan had finished with the CIA when he got home.

Rafi got into his car and closed his eyes; he rubbed his face before he placed the keys into the ignition, not noticing the person that sat in the shadows. He watched as Danny's car left the parking lot and gave a friendly wave. He sat there for a few moments as he gathered his thoughts. He didn't notice the knife until he felt the cold steel against his throat. He slowly moved his eyes to the rear view mirror and froze.

"P-Papi"

"Well, well you remember me," Marco Alvarez replied. "Now where is that brat of your brother?"

Rafi could feel beads of sweat running down his back, but he couldn't tell this bastard of their father where Danny was. He was Danny's big brother it was his duty to protect his baby brother. "I have no idea," Rafi said as he prayed that their father hadn't seen Danny.

"Where is Danny?" Marco said as he pushed the knife into Rafi's, just hard enough to draw a little blood.

"I don't know were Danny is I haven't seen him since we were kids," Rafi replied wincing as he felt the knife. He felt the knife being moved from his throat but before he could react, he felt a sharp pain as his father brought the handle of the knife sharply down on his head. He just remained conscious long enough to see his father laugh before everything when black.


	2. Chapter 2

Huge thanks to anmodo for continuing to beta my fics. Also thanks to everyone that has reviewed.

**Chapter 2**

Forcing himself to concentrate on the road, Danny's mind had other ideas. He kept on replaying the conversation he had with Rafi earlier over and over again. Rafi was definitely hiding something from him – but what was it? He hoped that Rafi wasn't using again, but he had been wearing long sleeves – Danny mentally slapped himself for thinking the worst because it had been freezing outside—so of course his brother would be wearing long sleeves. So lost in his own thoughts, he nearly drove past his apartment. Pulling his car to an abrupt stop, Danny looked at his rear view mirror and smiled as he saw Megan's car stop behind him.

"You know I've been following you for the last ten blocks," Megan said as she got out of her car and leaned on Danny's.

"Oh sorry," Danny replied still lost in his thoughts. "Sorry baby, I was just thinking."

"No worries. So what's up?" Megan asked as she noticed how lost Danny looked.

"Nothing," he replied as he held open the door for her as they walked into his apartment building.

"That's bull. I know it wasn't the game because the Mets won. I know it's not work, otherwise you wouldn't be here right now. So it has to be your brother?" Megan asked gently as she ran her thumb across his cheek.

"It's nothing," Danny repeated as he held open his apartment door for her. "So how did the debriefing go?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Boring," Megan replied as she turned wrapping her arms around his neck and lightly kissed him on the cheek. "I mean there are only so many times you can play solitaire."

Danny lowered his head so it was resting on Megan's – not knowing what else to do. He couldn't expect her to walking willingly into the mess that was his family life. Once, he'd found himself telling her about the abuse, the group homes, the years of disinterest, and she hadn't run a mile, she had simply pulled him into an embrace and rubbed his back. But this was different. Rafi was now in their lives again.

He reluctantly pulled away from her and collapsed on the couch resting his head in his hands.

Megan watched Danny for a moment before walking over to the small kitchen area. "Want a drink?" she called out as she opened the fridge. She looked over to see Danny tiredly nod.

"So what's up?" Megan asked again as she collapsed onto the couch next to him.

Danny looked up. "I don't know why you drink that stuff. It's not as if you need to go on a diet," Danny said of the can of diet coke that Megan had just finished.

"I prefer the taste; anyway stop changing the subject, what's up?" Megan asked as she slowly ran her hand across his back.

Danny looked across at Megan and knew he could trust her. He knew she wouldn't judge him. He knew that she would do everything she could to help him. But would it be fair to involve her in his mess? He didn't want to lose her but at the same time he couldn't stand by and watch his brother destroy his life.

"It's- it's my brother," Danny started nervously as he raked his hands through his spiky hair. "I don't know, I think, u-mm I think."

"You think he's using again?" Megan asked gently.

"I don't know, yes, maybe. I mean he was wearing long sleeves but it was cold and I don't know, Megan I really don't," Danny said, trying not to trip over his words.

Megan put her arm around his shoulders and pulled him into an embrace. "I don't what should do, but I'm sure you will figure it out," Megan said as she ran her fingers through his hair and gently kissed his forehead. "Whatever you decide to do, I will support you. If you need any help, just ask."

Danny relaxed into Megan's embrace. It felt strange to feel so at ease with someone. Throughout his life he had never completely trusted anyone – even holding back from the team. He was always waiting for someone to screw him over. But he knew Megan wouldn't and she said she would help. She was also probably better at getting information out of people without them realising.

"I understand if you don't want to, but u-mm," Danny paused. He didn't know why he felt so nervous – this is Megan. Megan knew everything about him. Megan knew about his past, she knew about Rafi's past, she wasn't judgemental. "I'm thinking about have lunch with Rafi and his family. I-I was wondering if you would come, you know u-mm—"

"I would love to," Megan replied as she studied his face. "But you want me there for another reason, don't you?"

"I'm sorry. You've got a break from work and I am asking to get involved in this. I'm asking you to do the kind of stuff that you do at work. I'm so sorry, I-I just wasn't thinking," Danny said rapidly apologising.

"Danny," Megan said gently shaking him. "Danny, listen to me. I am really touched that you don't want me to do work on my time, but its part of me - Its instinct. So I will be more that happy to be a second pair of eyes and ears."

"Thank you Megs, thank you. I really don't know how to repay you," Danny said as he felt himself relax. "With your observation skills, well it will be a hell of a lot of easier to find out what is going on with Rafi."

Cupping her hands around his face looked into his eyes. "There is nothing to repay, I'm just helping my sexy FBI boyfriend out."

Danny smiled feeling relieved that he had shared it with her. "So you like the whole guys with guns thing?" Danny toyed as he pulled her closer to him.

"Well I like the guns and I really, really like this guy," Megan said as she turned and started to kiss him passionately.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blinking a couple of times, Rafi reluctantly found himself returning to the world of consciousness. Trying to ignore his pounding headache, he looked around as he tried to figure out were he was. Danny would have never gotten himself into this mess – Danny was far too observant. He recalled flashbacks of the game, joking with Danny but these soon turned into painful flashbacks as he recalled the images of his father. As his eyes travelled across the room, he felt his heart skip a beat as his eyes rested on figure in the corner of the darken room. It couldn't be his father – his father was dead. His father was dead, his father had killed his mother and damn near killed Danny. Rafi closed his eyes as he remembered that phone call—the phone call that changed his life forever. He remembered racing into the hospital to be told his parents were dead – but he couldn't find Danny. Finally after what felt like hours, he found his brother curled up in a storage room shaking. He'd felt his heart break were he saw the tears and the bruises that marked his brother's body. Slowly walking into the room, he had gathered his baby brother into arms and held him. He remembered rocking Danny to sleep as let his own tears fall. He'd cried for his mother, he'd cried for the marks that his father had left upon Danny. The final action of his father's life was to turn and blame Danny for the accident and hit him.

The slowly dripping of water pulled him out of his thoughts. He had abandoned Danny before; he hadn't looked out for his baby brother in the past. He may not be able to change the past but he could change the future – he would protect his baby brother from the monster that was their father. Drawing a deep breath, he was determined not to show fear in front of this monster. He watched as his father walked across the room, twirling the knife between his fingers.

"I see you are awake, you weak excuse for my offspring," Marco Alvarez yelled slapping Rafi across the face. "Now where is that pathetic brat of a brother of yours?"

Rafi tried to look his father in the eyes, but he found his eyes watering as he followed the knife's movements. "I told you before. I have no idea where Danny is, I haven't seen him since we were kids," Rafi lied.

"Do you have a family?"

"No," Rafi lied again not wanting any danger to come to Sylvia and the kids. He knew if anything happened to him, Danny would protect them. Danny was a FBI agent and probably would do a far better job in protecting them than he had ever done.

"So you are a pathetic loser who has no one and has been in and out of prison?" Marco sneered.

Blinking back the tears that threatened to fall, he tried not to show that he was terrified. But he wouldn't let his father see this. He wouldn't let his father hurt Sylvia and the kids. He wouldn't let his father hurt Danny and his girlfriend. "I have no one and, yes, I have just been released from prison."

Marco turned away from his son and picked up a syringe. Rafi was no longer an asset to him. Once Rafi knew death was impending, maybe he would give him more information on where Danny was. It wouldn't stop him from killing the useless excuse for a son, but it may change his method.

"Where is Danny?"

Feeling beads of sweat running his back, his eyes darted around the room for a way of escape. He thought of Sylvia and how she was the first he'd trusted, how she made him laugh. He thought of his kids. How Nicky was excelling at school – he didn't have his mind, he had Danny's. He thought of Danielle and how she laughed when he held her in his arms. He thought of Danny, and how he was so proud of his little brother. He hoped Danny's new girlfriend was the real thing. Danny had been so happy at the game when he was talking about this Megan. He watched as the syringe of the murkily brown liquid make it slowly towards his arm.

"I-I have told you before, I have no fucking idea where Danny is. I wish I did because I would like a couple of words with him," Rafi snapped back trying to disguise his fear. Flinched as the syringe pricked his skin, he knew this was it. He briefly closed his eyes, as he began to see the flashbacks of his life. He saw his mother nervously flitching with his clothes on his first day at school. He saw his mother bringing Danny home for the first time. He remembered the first time he played baseball with Danny, meeting Sylvia for the first time and how she lit up the room. How he felt he was walking on air when he first saw Nicky and Danielle. But this was the end, his life was over, he just hoped that the people he left behind would be all right.

"I have just injected a lethal amount of heroin into your veins. You will soon be dead," Marco laughed. "So is there any thing you want to say before you die."

Rafi felt the drug flowing through his veins, he felt his heart rate rapidly increase – this was the end. "I have seen Danny since we were kids and y-you know what I-I'm d-damn proud of m-my little b-brother. I-I am s-so proud o-of how he h-has t-turned his life around, I-I proud o-of the person h-he has become, in spite of everything you did to him," Rafi stammered as he felt his chest become painfully tight. This was it. Rafi thought as he allowed a single tear to roll down his face, this was the end. He closed his eyes and took one final breath and slipped into an eternal slumber.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny lay with Megan in his arms in a peaceful slumber that wasn't plagued by nightmares that it had once been. The shrill of his cell phone pulled him from his peaceful dreams. Blindly, he fumbled for the screaming receiver.

"Taylor"

"Is this Special Agent Danny Taylor of the FBI," the slightly official voice on the other side of the phone asked.

Danny sat up nervously. "Yes."

"Is your brother Rafael Alvarez?"

"Y-yes," Danny stammered, faintly aware of Megan sitting up beside him.

"Your brother-"

"Where are you?" Danny demanded. He scribbled down the address the cop had given him and started pulling on clothes.

"Danny?" Megan asked she voice laced with concern.

Danny bent down and cupped her face in his hands. "Baby, it's nothing. Go back to sleep."

"Danny," she chastised lightly.

Danny sighed and rubbed his face. "That call was from an NYPD cop. H-he was calling because something has happened to my brother."

Megan stood up and through on some clothes. "Shit, Danny are you ok," Megan asked quickly as she tried to find her cell phone and gun in the dark.

"It's my brother, not me," Danny replied in a short tone. Turning around, he saw Megan getting changed as well. "Megs, what are you doing?"

"I'm coming as your back up," Megan replied, wincing when she realised how sharp she sounded.

"What?" Danny asked in a confused tone. "Baby, I asked you to help before, but this is too much. It could be dangerous."

"I have probably been in more fire-fights that your whole team put together. I have probably killed more people that your whole team put together. Danny, I can handle myself and anyway you asked me to help you and your brother, so I am fulfilling my promise," Megan replied as gently as possible.

"A-are you sure," Danny asked nervously.

"I said was, didn't I?" Megan replied as she grabbed the car keys from him. "I'm driving and before you ask, you're not in any state to drive, and secondly I drive a hell of faster than you."

"Okay," Danny managed; feeling glad he had Megan has his back up. He knew she had military training. He knew she had trained with the SAS and Delta force. She was just about the best back up he could have and she was his girlfriend.

The drive to the address was quick but silent. Danny barely noticed the streets that dashed passed. He barely noticed the people spilling out of the bars and clubs enjoying themselves. He dazed state collided into his reality when the car skidded to a halt. Danny paused for a second before he jumped out briefly checking for his gun and badge.

"Looking for these?" Megan called out and holding up his gun and badge.

"Thanks. Fuck, how the hell could I have walked out with them?" Danny cursed.

"Because you're not thinking straight," Megan said as she looked at Danny. She saw the lines of tension on his forehead, the tense jaw. "But if it was me, if this my family, I wouldn't be thinking straight either. That's why I am here."

Danny took his badge and gun from Megan, thanking her again. He strode towards the squad car that was parked besides the building. Flashing his badge, he walked towards the more senior looking of the cops. "Special Agent Danny Taylor of the FBI and this is Officer Megan Jackson of the FCO. You guys called me about fifteen minutes ago about Rafael Alvarez."

The cop put his coffee down on the squad car. "He's in here."

Danny drew a deep breath and walked into the cold, dank building. Feeling the walls close in him, it was becoming harder and harder to breath. He didn't think he could go on, he didn't think he wanted to know what lay at the end of the corridor. He didn't want to see his brother like this, he didn't want the last memories of his brother to be like this – but he owed it to Rafi's family. Turning the corner, he felt as though he was going to collapse, this couldn't be happening. He was the FBI agent, he was the one that was in the line of fire everyday, and it should have been him, not Rafi. Looking down at the floor, he shook his head as he saw the empty syringe on the floor. Rafi had it all, and he had thrown it away. He was vaguely aware of the cop talking to him, but he couldn't comprehend what he was saying.

Standing next to Danny, Meg listened to the cop telling them it was a drug overdose. With Rafi's history, it was a closed case. But something wasn't right. "I think you should investigate this as a murder," Meg said after listening to all the details.

The cop and Danny turned around to face her. "Ma-am, with his history with drug abuse-"

"Sure he had a history. But where are the other track marks? How many suicides or junkies cut their throats? And I think Rafi is left handed," she countered with palpable confidence.

Danny stared at his brother as his vision cleared and Meg's word penetrated his brain. How could he think it was a suicide? His brother was clean. He'd promised Danny that he was clean. The shallow, non-fatal cut across his throat and the fact that he had shot up in his left arm proved to Danny that his brother had been murdered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy New Year!**

Huge thanks to anmodo for betaing this chapter. Also thanks to everyone that has reviewed.

**Chapter 3**

Danny didn't know how long he had been staring at his brother's body before he felt Megan's supportive hand on his back.

"Let's go outside," Megan suggested.

The images of his childhood were coming thick and fast now, and he couldn't control them. The walls were closing in on him, the air was becoming heavy, and the voices were becoming distant. He couldn't breath, feeling himself stumbling towards the darkest memories that threatened to envelope him. But a set of hands reached out into the inky darkness and pulled him back.

Megan watched as Danny's face became ashen, and he started to gasp for air. She tried to get his attention but got no response. He appeared to be having difficultly standing – noticing that he was about to make a head long dive towards the dusty floor. She grabbed him and tried to pull him back before he passed out.

"Danny," Megan said, gently shaking him. "Danny, let's go outside."

Blinking his eyes a couple of times as he tried to clear his vision, Danny found a concerned looking Megan standing in front of him. He couldn't do what she was suggesting; he couldn't leave his brother alone in a place like this. "N-no I-I've got to stay here. I can't leave Rafi, not here, not this place," Danny managed to stammer.

"No Danny you need to go outside," Megan replied as gently as possible. "I'll make sure that Rafi is looked after. But right now, my primary concern is you. So let's go outside," Megan finished as she took his hand and led him away from the crime scene.

Standing outside, Danny felt the world begin to spin again. He felt the tears stinging his eyes and angrily wiped them away. He didn't deserve to cry – he had left a family without a father. Why had he abandoned Rafi? He was vaguely aware of Megan placing her hands on his shoulders and forcing him to sit. He winced as he swallowed the bile that rose in his throat. He looked away as Megan put her arm around him and tried to comfort him. He didn't deserve it, Danny thought. He tried to blink back the tears, but couldn't. He found tears streaming down his face and didn't resist when Megan pulled him into her arms. Burying his head in her chest, he let the tears full. Gently, she rubbed his back as the sobs racked his body. He wasn't alone in the world anymore – but he had no family. He was the only surviving member of the Alvarez family – although he wasn't an Alvarez anymore. As the realisation hit him, his body tensed. He thought of some of his brother's last words to him. Rafi knew something was going to happen – he knew he might die – yet he still hid it from him.

Pulling away from Megan's embrace, Danny sat up and wiped his eyes. He tried to take a couple of deep breaths to control his unsteady breathing. He would protect Rafi's family. He had promised he would. He would make it up to them – he had to.

Megan breathed a slight sigh of relief because at least Danny was showing some signs of emotion and wasn't bottling it up. She knew this wasn't the end of it, but at least he wasn't totally blocking her out. "Danny what are you going to do?" she asked gently.

"U-mm," Danny stammered. "I've got to tell Sylvia, I've go to start making Rafi's funeral arrangements and I've got to be at work in a couple of hours," Danny finished as he racked his hands through his untamed hair.

"It's Saturday and you're not on an active case so you don't have to go in. But you need to ask Jack for time off," Megan replied. "If you need any help with anything – however big or small—you only need to ask."

Danny stood up abruptly shrugging off Megan's supportive hand. "I-I've got to, I've got so much to do," Danny said wiping his eyes. He felt his knees go weak again when he saw the coroner wheel Rafi's body passed him. What the hell was he meant to do? How was he going to tell Sylvia? How was he going to tell Nicky? What was he going to tell Jack – sorry my brother was murdered, can I have some time off?

"I've got to go with Rafi, I've got to make sure they look after him," Danny said trying to get a hold of his emotions.

"Ok," Megan replied slowly. "I will follow in the car."

"Y-you don't have to," Danny replied. He really didn't know what to do. The people he cared for and the people who cared for him this much – were the team, his late mother and Rafi, and all of those people had been hurt or were dead. He knew Megan had been hurt – she had told him and he had seen the marks – but he hadn't known her then. He'd never thought he was a dark soul that hurt or killed everyone he loved. But after what happened to Rafi, maybe he was. Maybe he should just disappear into the night. But he couldn't – he had Sylvia, Nicky and Danielle to look after. He couldn't abandon them like he had abandoned Rafi. He managed to force himself to walk towards the coroner's van – it must have been the look in his face that they didn't question him as he climbed in beside Rafi. Maybe this was a terrible dream that he would wake from – but he knew he wouldn't. Rafi was dead and there was nothing he could do about it. He wished he could go back and correct his mistakes. He wished that he hadn't abandoned Rafi. He wished that he had stuck by Rafi through thick and thin like Rafi had when they were kids. He held his head in his hands – how was he going to tell Sylvia?

Megan climbed into her car and followed the van. She wasn't the one, whose brother had just been murdered yet she didn't know what to do. She couldn't begin to imagine what Danny was going through. Danny was a very private person – never divulging anything about how he was feeling. Maybe that was the reason why their relationship worked so well, as she was also a private person. But things may change as they had fortunately never been through something like this together. She had no idea how much Danny would let her in, how much he would let her help. She knew how hard it had been for Danny to let Rafi back into his life. She knew how much Danny was beginning to enjoy having Rafi back in his life, and that had been so cruelly taken away from him. She knew Danny wouldn't turn around and ask for her help. She knew she would have to keep an eye on him. She felt tempted to ring Sam and tell her, but that was Danny's decision.

Danny collapsed against the wall after he had officially identified Rafi's body. Officially identifying Rafi's body made it some what final. He held his head in his hands and tried to a take a couple of breaths, as he tried to think of how he was going to tell Sylvia. How was he going to tell Sylvia that her kids were now fatherless? But she wouldn't have to raise Nicky and Danielle alone. He would help Sylvia. He would make sure they had everything they needed. He would move them to a better area. He would make sure that Nicky and Danielle went to the best schools. He just didn't know how was going to make it possible.

Megan walked down the white, cold walls of the morgue looking for Danny. She turned a corner and found a defeated, tried looking Danny sitting with his back against the wall. Although she couldn't see his face she knew that he was crying. Silently, she approached hoping that she would bring some comfort to this depressing scene.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny walked towards Jack's office feeling utterly drained. After he had ID'ed Rafi's body, he had gone to tell Sylvia. He had held her as she broke down, he held back the tears that threatened to fall, as he told Sylvia that he would always be there for them – unlike he had been for Rafi. How he felt his heart break as he stood and watched Sylvia break the news to Nicky. How he saw the betrayal in Nicky's eyes as he looked at him. Now that he was standing outside his boss's office he had no idea how to ask for time off – having never done so before. He felt the world violently tilt and grabbed hold of a wall while drawing vital oxygen into his lungs – silently cursing himself for skipping breakfast. Feeling the moment of weakness had passed, he raised a hesitate hand and knocked on the glass door.

Not looking up from his paperwork, Jack summoned the person in. Hearing a familiar voice, he looked up to see a pale, tried, drawn-looking Danny Taylor. He watched as Danny stumbled into his office, looking completely lost. He frowned in concern; it looked as though Danny had aged several years overnight. He noticed the bloodshot eyes and dark circles under his agent's eyes. He noticed how much Danny was shaking and how unsteady he was on his feet.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked his concern rising by the second. Jack watched for a couple of moments as Danny blinked a couple of times. It was as though Danny wasn't aware of his presence. It was then he noticed that Danny was holding his desk with a death grip. Moving swiftly, Jack grabbed Danny's shoulders and forced him to sit on the couch. He gently tapped Danny's face as he tried to get a response, wincing when his hand met cold skin.

"Danny, you're freezing," Jack said as he quickly stood and draped a blanket around Danny's shoulders and sat next to him.

"I need- I need some time off," Danny asked in a small voice.

"That's not a problem, Danny," Jack replied fearing the worse. "Can I ask why? Are you sick?"

"Because, u-mm, b-because m-my," Danny stammered. He let his head fell into his hands. "Because- because my brother was murdered."

Jack sat stunned at Danny's words, "I-I'm so sorry Danny, is there anything I can do?"

"There-there's nothing you can do, Jack –nothing," Danny replied in a small, defeated voice. "Because of me, a family doesn't have a father. Because of me, a wife doesn't have a husband. Because of me, because of me-"

"Because of you hundreds of people are alive, because of you a lot of people been returned safely home, a lot of families have got the closure they needed. You are not the reason why your brother was murdered," Jack said as he tried to comfort the depressed Danny. "You are not that reason at all. You are a good person, Danny Taylor and don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Danny shivered not knowing why he was cold, only just aware he was sitting in his boss's office almost spilling his heart out. "I-I need to get going," Danny said as he tried to stand up but found something was stopping him. "I-I have so much to do."

Jack put a firm hand on Danny's shoulder. "No. You need sit for a moment before you pass out. If you don't I will personally march you down to the ER." Jack frowned as Danny put up no fight. He looked out of his office to see Megan and sighed. He had no idea why they didn't get along. She was very good at her job but not arrogant. She had a sense of humour and made Danny happier than he had ever seen him. The rest of the team got along with her, especially Sam. It had to be simple personality clash between the two of them.

He gave Danny's neck a supportive squeeze before he left the office. He looked Megan up and down, at her boots, her worn jeans, her leather jacket, the Arabic scarf wrapped around her neck and the record bag slung across her shoulders. "Megan," he called out tensely.

"Jack," Megan responded tension laced into her voice as she spun around to face him.

"Did you know what happened to Danny last night?" Jack asked trying to remain civil.

"Yes," Megan replied in a neutral tone.

"Then why the hell did you let him get into this state," Jack said coldly trying not to draw attention to them. "You let a person who has just lost their brother in a creditably violent way, who is in shock to wander the streets alone – do you know how dangerous, how irresponsible that is? He could have died!"

"What!" Megan replied slightly in shock. "If he was showing any signs of shock, I would have never left him. He said he needed some time alone to think, he said he wanted to tell Sylvia alone and anyway, do you know how worked up he was about telling you? You think I've screwed up, look in the mirror Jack. Do you realise how much you push him. How after the shooting instead of keeping at eye on him, looking out for him, supporting him – you took all your anger, all your frustration, all your fear out on him. So don't talk to me about responsibilities," Megan finished in an equally cold voice.

"Fine," Jack said fluming. "But you better look after him. He pretends to be hard and emotionless, but he's actually incredibly sensitive. He means a lot to the team. He's-he's special, so you better look after him."

At that moment, Megan didn't see the grouchy FBI agent who hated her, but a man who was terrified of losing another person close to him. "Of course I will. I don't think you realise how much he means to me. I know we don't get along, but I love Danny and I would never hurt him. There is nothing I wouldn't do for him. I would go to the ends of the earth for him."

"Ok," Jack said slowly. "Just make sure you look after him," Jack finished casting a worried glaze at Danny who was now curled up asleep hugging the blanket close to his body.

Megan pushed open the door and slowly bent down beside Danny and gently stroked his hair. As his eyes slowly fluttered open, she leaned over and kissed his forehead. "Hey."

"Megan?" Danny tried sounding slightly dazed. "What-what, I've really screwed up," Danny exclaimed as he forced himself to sit up.

"Why have you screwed up?" Megan asked gently.

Danny looked around; dropping his head as soon as he saw Jack, feeling too embarrassed to look at him. "Because, because – you know why," Danny exclaimed. He dropped his voice to a whisper not wanting Jack to overhear. "I damn near passed out in Jack's office, I-"

"Is that the reason you think you screwed up?"

"Yes and the fact that Rafi is dead," Danny replied.

"It's not your fault Rafi was murdered. You scared the hell out of Jack and I but that's not your fault," Megan reassured as she rubbed his back. "So how about we go home, get some food in you and figure out the next steps."

"But-"

"Look Danny you are no use to Sylvia if you end up putting yourself in the hospital by not taking care of yourself," Megan said cutting in.

"Ok," Danny replied slowly.

Jack watched the scene in front of him. It reminded him of Maria and him in the early days or even Sam and him. Maybe he was being too judgemental about Megan. Maybe she was right that he pushed Danny too hard. He only pushed him like that so wouldn't get himself killed. But the rest of the team had serious issues in one form or another. And Danny well, Danny was trying to get himself killed, he was sure of it. He knew he was pushing Danny too hard – but he had too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny lay awake unable to sleep staring at the ceiling. He turned his head and watched Megan sleeping peacefully beside him. He had stayed strong throughout the funeral for Sylvia and Nicky. But he didn't know how much longer he could keep up this strong façade. He stared at the annoying glowing digits of his alarm clock and inwardly groaned. He had another three hours until he had to be at work. Jack had given him a minimum of two weeks off, but he needed to be at work, he needed to be doing something. In his early days on Jack's team, he had been stabbed while apprehending a suspect. He was supposed to have three weeks off but he had come back in one. Jack had driven him straight back home, threatening him with taking back to hospital. It could have been because he looked so pale or because he had been just released from hospital two days previously. He had got out of his car and leant against it, trying to draw in lungful of air, as he tried to prevent himself from passing out. He heard someone saying, 'what were they going to do with him', before he felt a hand on his shoulder guiding him around to the passengers door. He didn't really remember the car journey home, apart from Jack threatening to take him back to hospital if he even thought about stepping foot in the office in the next two weeks.

Danny closed his eyes as he pulled himself back to the present time. He was going to work today, he was going to stay at work – no matter what Megan or Jack or anyone else said.

Three hours later, Danny pulled his car into the parking lot. Megan had started to protest when he had started to get ready for work, but she had seen the look in his eyes and understood. She knew that he had to keep working. He had never been so grateful than he was today that he was dating Megan. She had understood and supported his reasons to go back to work. She was badgering the lead investigator of Rafi's case everyday and chasing up leads using her own contacts and security clearance.

Danny rested his head against the steering wheel as he tried to collect his thoughts and himself together before walking into the office, before he walked into all the questions and concern. He hoped he was strong enough; he didn't want to break down in front of the team and everyone else in the office. He stepped into the elevator draw a shaky breath. He was just about to stab the button when he heard a voice calling out.

"Hey wait up," Martin yelled, as he ran towards the elevator. He stepped inside and found himself standing next to a slightly pale and nervous looking Danny. "Danny I'm so sorry about your brother, I really am. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine thanks," Danny lied putting on a fake smile hoping Martin would be convinced.

"Ok," Martin said slowly not quite believing Danny with his fake smile. "Don't you have another week and a bit off?"

"I need to work," Danny replied shortly.

"Ok, you know Jack and everyone will try and send you home."

"I know," Danny said trying not to sound short. "I-I just need to work, please understand Martin. I-I need to work… if-if I don't, I-I don't know what will happen."

"I understand man, don't worry. I will back you up if you need it," Martin said.

Danny produced a small genuine smile. "Thanks man," Danny said as he stepped off the elevator hoping Jack wouldn't send him home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Megan leaned back on the chair as she started to run the prints that had been on Rafi's syringe through the Interpol database. There had been no hits on AFIS, so for an outside chance or desperation to give Danny some form of news, she had started to run the prints. She was just about to pick up a file and read through it when the computer beeped at her. Sitting up, she started to scan the information, she felt her heart skip a beat as she realised who it was and that Danny was meant to have died in that car crash twenty-one years ago. She quickly printed out the file wondering how she was going to break the news to Danny – that his father was alive, and he had murdered Rafi and that he was meant to have died with his mother twenty-one years ago. She glanced at the file again, the note at the bottom of the file caused her to flick out her cell phone and dial a number as she made her way over to the federal building.

Megan eventually made it to the federal building after she had battled with traffic and had stopped off at the DEA's office to pick up something. Having security clearance, she quickly walked through the federal building, dreading the moment when she had to tell Danny the latest development in the case. She approached Danny's team who were hunched around a table doing paperwork.

"Danny," Megan said as she stood beside him and gently tapped his shoulder.

Danny jumped slightly and spun around. "Megan?"

"I need to talk to you about something," Megan said as she dug her hands into her jeans pockets.

"Sure," Danny said as he got up trying to avoid the team's interested but concerned faces. He followed Megan down a corridor feeling his back begin to knot up with tension. "So, u-mm."

"There has been a development in Rafi's case," Megan started as she tried to think of a way to phrase the rest of the news. "We know who murdered him."

"What? But there were no hits on AFIS, so who could have murdered my brother? Do you have him-"Danny said as he ran off a string of words barely pause to draw breath.

"Danny calm alright, we don't have him yet. I ran the prints through the Interpol database, and got a hit. I think you should sit down," Megan said interlacing her hands as she tried to come up with words.

"I'm fine standing," Danny replied shortly.

"I really think you should," Megan said. But as she looked at Danny, she knew she was fighting a losing battle. "Ok this is going to be hard and confusing. Your brother's – Rafi's murderer, well he was – is u-mm, he's your father."

Danny stared at Megan as if she was mad. "No way, my father died twenty-one years ago, when he got drunk and drove the car," Danny said bitterly. "Megs he's dead, Interpol must have got it wrong," Danny finished collapsing into a nearby chair.

Megan crouched down so her eyes where level with his, she fingered the tape inside her pocket and wondered how she was going to give that to him. "It's not wrong – I ran it five times, I had a friend run it another five times. It was always the same."

"Why-why was-is my father in the Interpol database? Why would he murder Rafi? Where is he? Why didn't he die? Why did he abandon me? Why did my mother die?" Danny stumbled out firing off questions.

"Danny, Danny calm down," Megan said gently shaking his shoulders. "Your father is in the Interpol database because he is a lead dealer for a Cuban drug cartel and has murdered several people. The car crash, the car crash was staged."

"I was meant to die wasn't I?" Danny asked, dropping his head slightly.

Megan bit her lip and kissed his head. "Yes."

"I am supposed to be dead," Danny repeated too numb with shock to do anything else.


	4. Chapter 4

Huge, huge thanks to anmodo for faithfully betaing this fic. Also thanks to everyone that has reviewed it really helps.

**Chapter 4**

Leaning back on the chair, Danny closed his eyes. For the first time, he tried to remember the crash that took his parent's lives. He tried to see it from a different angle. He felt as though he was back in the car with his parents arguing twenty-one years ago. He could hear his father yelling at his mother, he could hear his mother's terrified screams; he just wanted it to stop. It was as though he was looking through the eyes of him as an eleven year old. He remembered saying something to his father to make him stop. He did – but his father turned and started to yell at him. He was scared, but at least he wasn't yelling or hitting his mother. The flashbacks were becoming uncontrollable – he couldn't stop them. He could see the bridge and the river in brilliant colours; they were so bright he couldn't believe his father couldn't see it. He tried to yell a warning at his father but it just made his father hit him. He could hear the sickening sound of metal against metal, the shattering of glass and his mother's terrified screams. He felt a sharp pain in his shoulder before the car plunged into the icy cold depths of the river. He struggled with his seat belt, as he tried to keep his head above the rising water. He could see his mother's body slumped forward – somehow he knew she was already dead. The water was up to his chest now; he hacked the seat belt again. His fingers shaking with fear, he didn't feel the cold or the pain in his shoulder. The car gently rocked as it hit the bottom. His fingers felt uncoordinated as he tried to release the seat belt - it finally came free. He started to swim towards the door and was just about to try and open the door when he felt a strong, rough hand grab his shoulder. He felt white hot pain across his shoulder. The strong, rough hand forced his head under the mucky, freezing water. He couldn't breathe, black spots started to appear in his vision. He tried to struggle against the hand but it was too strong. He couldn't fight it, just like he couldn't fight the darkness.

Megan shook Danny's shoulder's her concern growing by the minute as she watched Danny's eyes flicker and how he unconsciously rubbed his shoulder.

"Danny, Danny…it's ok," Megan said as she tried to pull him away from the horrific flashbacks that he was experiencing. "You're not in that car, you're in the FBI building in New York – you're safe."

Danny heard someone's reassuring voicing and gentle hands on his shoulders. He slowly opened his eyes expecting to see the next image where he was surrounded by medics and cops, with a helicopter landing beside them. He expected that if he looked to one side, he would see his mother being zipped into a body bag. He opened his eyes to Megan not the images that plagued his nightmares.

"Shit," he swore covering his face with his hands. "I-I have nightmares and flashbacks of the crash, but I have never forced myself to relive them. I couldn't fucking control them. I-I, m-my father did try and kill me; he tried to drown me when I was in the car. You know they never found his body – of course you did, you've read the file."

"Yeah I did," Megan replied hesitantly. "I didn't mean to, but it popped up when I read his file. I-I've never read your file, I mean I had to have you checked, but that's standard procedure and you already knew that"

Danny moved his hand to her face and with his thumb he traced her cheek bone. "It's ok, baby. I never read your file but Jack did," Danny said as he watched Megan smirk. "He didn't trust you; he wanted to see what you had done."

Megan leaned back on the chair next to Danny. "He still doesn't trust or like me."

"He doesn't not trust you. He's-he's just a little protective over us right now, especially after the events of this year. He, well, he sees everyone as a threat until proven otherwise."

Megan smiled, relaxing for a moment, temporarily forgetting the reason she was there. Shoving her hands into her pockets, she felt the small plastic tape. "Danny, your father, as well as all of that cartel, was under DEA surveillance. The place where your brother was murdered was bugged by the DEA."

"What?" Danny asked, slightly apprehensively.

"It proves that your father was the murderer," Megan said softly.

"He's not my father. Jack is more of a father to me than that monster ever was," Danny said bitterly. "The-the, do-do you have the recordings from that room? Did Rafi say anything?"

Megan took a deep breath and dug her hand into her pocket and pulled out the tape. She hesitantly handed the tape over to Danny, gently pressing it into his hand. "U-mm yeah, Rafi does speak, but u-mm, Danny I really don't think you want to listen to it. It-it is Rafi's last words."

"Y-you listened to it?" Danny asked.

"Yeah I did," Megan admitted. "It is pretty horrific but Danny, Rafi was so proud of the person you have become."

"I suppose those were his last words," Danny said sarcastically, twirling the tape in his fingers.

"Yes, they were actually," Megan replied softly.

"Oh," Danny stammered, genuinely shocked that Rafi had been proud of him. He didn't want to hear Rafi's last words; he didn't want to hear Rafi being murdered. But he felt he owed it to Rafi, he owed to Rafi's family. "I've-I've gotta to listen to it Megs, I owe it to Rafi, I owe it to Rafi's family," Danny said vocalizing his thoughts. He stood up and lightly kissed Megan. "Thank you so much for telling me this, but I've gotta to get back to work now- I've got a ton of paperwork to get through."

Megan watched Danny as he flashed a fake smile and nodded. She knew that Danny felt that he had to keep working as a form of survival. "No problem," Megan replied in a neutral tone. "I've gotta get to work as well. There's a stack of files awaiting me."

"Ok," Danny said, looking around nervously. He wondered how he could compose himself when he went to sit with the team. They would undoubtedly ask him what it was about and when he came up with a piss poor excuse, they would stare at him until they went home.

"D-do we have any milk in the fridge?" Danny asked, mentally slapping himself as soon as the words had come out of his mouth. It just showed how un-together and how much this whole situation was screwing with him.

"Milk?" Megan said raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, baby, we have milk. It's half-fat – so if you want to get a different type by all means," Megan finished frowning in concern. She wasn't concerned that Danny was uncollected – that was expected after what she had just told him. But she was concerned by how he was trying and failing to hide it. If she wasn't in the FBI building, if he wasn't just about to go back to do paperwork with the team – she would have been staying at his heels like an annoying terrier.

"I'll see you tonight then," Danny said, blinking, as he tried to clear his vision. Leaning forward, he gave her a quick peck on the cheek before he turned and walked towards the bullpen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nervously, Danny sat in the car fingering the small plastic tape with trembling fingers. He opened the tape player and put the tape in. Pausing briefly to draw a deep breath, Danny pressed the play button and closed his eyes. He inhaled sharply when he heard his father's voice for the first time in twenty-one years. Even after all of these years, that voice still brought the sickening feeling of fear. He felt cold sweat run down his back and clenched the tape player as he heard Rafi's voice. He heard Rafi defend him, he heard Rafi tell his father that he hadn't seen him since they were kids. He couldn't believe that Rafi - even when he was staring death in the face – was defending him. He didn't deserve Rafi's brave defence and denial of him. Rafi had protected him from his father when he was a kid and was protecting him now. But what had he done for Rafi? Nothing – he had done nothing. When Rafi had needed him, he had been so stuck up his own ass that he had abandoned Rafi. He had left Rafi alone to deal, to die alone with that monster that called itself their father.

He felt a single tear roll down his face and angrily wiped it away, when he heard Rafi proclaim how proud he was of him. He didn't deserve Rafi's pride; Rafi had taken the brunt of that monster's abuse, that monster's drunken anger. After a few drunken decisions, Rafi had been thrust into a new world – where he was now responsible for him. He knew he was already into drugs at his point, he understood why Rafi took drugs – to escape their father's abuse.

They lived in abject poverty always looking, always hunting for their next meal, their next bed. During this time, Rafi's addiction grew. Now Rafi was looking for his next hit, leaving Danny to hunt for food by himself. He remembered feeling weak from lack of food. When Rafi wasn't high, he always gave all the food he found to him, affectionately ruffling his hair telling him that he didn't want his baby brother to stop growing. Then their lives changed – Rafi became a dealer. They had food; he had a house to sleep in not a doorway. For the first time in years, Danny felt happy. But like Rafi, he was forced to grow up quickly and because of that the two brothers started to grow apart until he abandoned Rafi – not wanting anything to do with him.

Danny barely heard the click as the tape ended. He barely felt the tears that rolled freely down his face. He laid his head on the steering wheel and raked his hands through his untamed hair not knowing what to do. He barely heard the annoying shrill of his cell phone that snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Taylor," he answered.

"Hey Danny its Sam," Sam said concern evident in her voice. "I was just wondering if you are all right."

"Of course I am," Danny said trying desperately to detach himself from his emotions. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. You seemed a little distracted at work, that was all," Sam replied. She, like the rest of the team, was worried about Danny. First his brother that been brutally murdered. After Megan had turned up today, Danny appeared to be confused, scared – basically he had looked completely lost. When asked about what he and Megan had discussed, he had absently waved his hand and mentioned something about a development in Rafi's case. Sam had been so concerned, she phoned Megan who told her the same thing - that there had been a development in the case. When pushed, she had told her to ask Danny but also to keep a close eye on him. Now she phoned Danny and she was scared how small his voice sounded. This was Danny she was talking to – Danny was never weak, Danny never got scared. At that moment, she wished that Megan had told her what the development had been, but at the same time she was glad Megan hadn't. Danny needed, Danny deserved to have good people in his life that wouldn't screw him around. She believed Megan was one, knowing how much Danny trusted her. Sam hoped that Danny considered her as one of his most trusted friends – she knew she did.

"I'm fine, Sam. I promise you," Danny replied. Knowing Sam wouldn't be convinced, he added, "Life's been a bit mad recently. The development in the case, well it made me think of Rafi when we were kids. That was all."

"I'm so sorry Danny. Is there anything I can do?" Sam asked. "I mean if there is anything, you know you can just ring me day or night?"

"Thanks Sam, I promise you I'm fine," Danny said forcing himself to sound normal. "Hey I've gotta go, I will see you at work tomorrow."

"Ok," Sam responded, still concerned about her friend. "See you tomorrow then, but just remember I am a phone call away if you need anything."

Danny ended the call and found a small smile. Never in his life had he had such good friends. Friends that he was willing to die for, if he had to. Sure he had friends before he joined the team, but not like this. Before, as soon as the going got tough they ran, but with these friends as soon as the going got tough they surround each other, always looking out for each other. He glanced at his watch and quickly started the car. He hadn't realised the time, it was late; he couldn't believe he had been sitting in his car for over an hour.

Eventually, Danny arrived home. Although he couldn't remember how he did. He slowly climbed the stairs and gently rested his head on the door frame preparing himself before he faced Megan. Megan would understand and no doubt see through this façade, but he had to try and pretend to be the guy she met on the beach four months ago.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. I didn't realise the time, then I stopped to get milk," Danny said as he entered her small apartment.

"No worries," Megan said as she crossed the room and gently kissed him. She stood back and looked him up and down. "So you left the milk in the car?"

"U-mm, yeah, I guess I did. U-mm I will just go and get it," Danny stammered realising the floor in his excuse.

"It's cold enough outside, baby. The milk will be fine until tomorrow," Megan said playing along, hoping Danny wouldn't feel uncomfortable. "Have you eaten?"

"U-mm, I think-"

"I will take that as a no, then," Megan said as she walked into the kitchen area.

Danny followed her into the kitchen area and from behind he wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder. "Thanks baby, thanks for everything. I don't know how you do it."

"Do what?" Megan said, swinging around, falling into Danny's arms.

"Understanding me. I-I don't understand how you do it."

Megan wrapped her arms around Danny's neck and pulled him towards her. "Because you and I are similar species and if there is one thing I have learned from life, it is that when something good pops up in your live you hang on it as if you're live depended on it. If you hadn't guessed already, you are that good thing in my life, Danny Taylor."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A shadowy figure sat in the darkened warehouse, the only light coming from the laptop screen. He had been cursing; maybe he should have kept that piece of scum that was his eldest son alive for longer. The laptop beeped and an image appeared on the screen. He slowly put down the bottle of whiskey and started to read through the computer's search results. He smiled as he saw an image of his youngest son appear on the screen. His youngest son may have changed his name, but he couldn't escape him. He took a long swig from the whiskey bottle.

"Well 'Special Agent Danny Taylor', I am going to do what I failed to do twenty-one years ago… I hope you enjoy your last night alive."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny walked into the office the next day feeling almost totally refreshed. Having spent the majority of his life alone, he really didn't know what do when people wanted to help. The team… Megan, were all asking what they could do for him but he didn't know how to react. Luckily, they seemed to understand and give him his space to try and sort things out in his head. As he turned into the bullpen, he looked up at the whiteboard to see the smiling face of their latest missing person. He quickly sat down next to Martin and Sam.

"Hey, sorry I'm late but traffic was a bitch. Is Jack mad?" he quickly asked.

"He's spitting and yelling at random people, so when he sees you god knows what he is going to do," Martin said trying to hide his smile. "Seriously man, Jack's in a pretty good mood and both Sam and Jack have just gotten in."

"Really?" Danny said rising an eyebrow causing Martin to chuckle slightly.

Over hearing the boy's conversation, Sam walked over and playfully slapped Danny's arm. "Boys," Sam said rolling her eyes. "How old are you?"

Before either of them had a chance to respond, Jack came storming in with a large, tattered file in his hands. He slapped the file down causing everyone to jump slightly.

"Jack," Martin asked nervously.

"Miguel Bain, 34, he appears to be a typical businessman but the DEA have other ideas," Jack said as he collapsed into one of the chairs that surrounded the table. "I have just got off the phone from the DEA and Marshals office it appears the Mr. Bain is heavily tied into the New York branch of a South American drug cartel. But his wife and friends think otherwise."

"So are we going to do what the DEA and Marshals say or are we going to tell them where to shove it and investigate this case?" Danny asked.

Jack produced a small smile realising how lucky he was to have this group of people as members of his team. "Well of course I told them we wouldn't investigate. But with my old age, my memory is poor. I am sure I told them we were investigating and they said that wasn't a problem."

Viv approached the team and smiled as she watched the small exchange. "I really think that Miguel Bain is innocent," Viv said as she flicked through some sheets of paper. She handed Jack the paper, he nodded before he issued his commands.

"Viv I want you to stay on the paper trail. Danny, Sam I want you to go down warehouse he owns. Martin, you're with me," Jack said watching as his faithful troops started to follow his commands.

Danny held the elevator for Sam as she ran to catch up. "Slowing up, are we?" Danny joked.

Sam playfully hit him. "We're not all 6 foot plus," Sam countered. She leaned back on the elevator wall and started to briefly flick through Miguel Bain's file. "I really hope that Miguel has stayed on the right side of the tracks. He's an orphan, has been through the system but despite everything against him, he's achieved a ton of stuff. Started his very successful company from scratch yet still helps out at the community centre in his old neighbourhood."

"It's too good to be true, I mean that stuff is impossible," Danny said looking down as he walked towards the car.

Sam leaned on the car and looked across at him. "No it isn't Danny. Do you know why?" she asked as watched Danny look down again and busy himself with unlocking the car. "I will tell you why. Because I am looking at the evidence right now, Danny Taylor. You are that evidence."

Danny slipped into the car. "Me? Why? I haven't achieved much."

"Really?" Sam said as she slipped into the car next to Danny. "I think most people would call; gradating high school, college, law school and the FBI academy on the first try is an achievement. And you did that despite everything going against you."

"Thanks, that's really sweet, but-" Danny trailed off as he pulled the car out of the parking lot and started towards the warehouse in the Bronx. "So what's this warehouse being used for?"

Sam looked at Danny her heart when out to him. He was such an amazing person; he was so sweet and protective. He was so intelligent. In her eyes, he was almost prefect yet he didn't see this. She sighed slightly as she quickly scanned the file. "From what I can see, he's converting it into a design workshop kind of thing; where kids can come and put the grounding down to start their own business."

"Those kids need something. They needed some hope in a neighbourhood like that," Danny said with a far off look in his eyes

Sam looked at Danny as he appeared lost in his thoughts. She chose to say nothing because she had a feeling this case would affect Danny – as he and the missing person had many similarities.

They eventually arrived outside the abandoned warehouse. They approached the warehouse with guns drawn - not knowing what dangers lay within. Signalling into each other, Danny went to clear the left of the building while Sam took the right.

Cautiously and quietly, Danny started to clear the building. He hated leaving any of his team mates alone in a secure building – especially Sam and Viv – but he had no choice. Just as he cleared the last part of his side, he heard a small scream followed by a clatter of metal against a concrete floor.

"Sam," he shouted. When he got no response he ran in the direction of the disturbance. "Sam, are you all right?"

He swung around the corner, gun drawn. But none of his FBI training could prepare himself for what lay around the corner. He felt his vision blur briefly as his heart skipped a beat. He saw Sam with a knife to her throat. As the figure stepped out from the darkness, he felt sick and felt himself stumble slightly.

"FBI! Drop the weapon!" Danny yelled trying to hide his fear.

"And what are you going to do about it, Danny 'Taylor?" the figure taunted. "Run away and hide with your hands over your ears."

"FBI! Drop it!" Danny yelled, barely able to hide his fear as he saw the knife being pressed into Sam's flesh. "Drop it, or I will shoot, and I will not miss."


	5. Chapter 5

Huge, huge thanks to anmodo for betaing this chapter. Also thanks to everyone that has reviewed.

**Chapter 5**

That monster's life or Sam's life, Danny thought as he stared down the gun's barrel. My father's life or my best friend's life, the person who beat the hell out of my mother, my brother and myself, the person who murdered my mother and brother – his life or Sam's, who had stuck by him through thick and thin.

"Drop it or I will shoot. And I swear, I will not miss," Danny yelled as he tried to smile reassuringly at the terrified Sam.

"You're a loser and always have been. Nothing will change that, not even a new name," Marco Alvarez taunted as he pressed the knife harder into Sam's neck causing a little blood to be drawn.

Danny knew he didn't have a choice anymore. He knew this monster that used to haunt his waking nightmares, would kill Sam if he didn't act now. But this monster was his father – his flesh and blood. He knew the consequences of his father's psychological make up first hand – he still bore the marks physically and emotionally. But some how, for some unknown reason, he couldn't kill this monster that stood before him, the monster that threatened to take the life of his best friend.

Sam tried to keep as still as possible as this madman held a knife to her throat. She trusted Danny; she trusted him with her life, with the lives of the team, with the lives of her dysfunctional family. She would trust him with the lives of every single person on this planet. He was one of her greatest and most trusted friends – but right now she couldn't for the life of her work out what was going on between these two men. They couldn't have been any different if they tried – one was a psycho monster who was rotten to the core. The other was the kindest, sweetest, gentlest person she had ever met. Danny was the person who visited her everyday when she was at the hospital and at home recovering. Always bringing flowers or chocolate, always making her laugh no matter now tired, down or how much pain she was in. He was the greatest friend she had ever had. She thought she understood him, but she still couldn't work out the connection between these two men. She knew bits about Danny's childhood – Danny had never revealed much about his life before he joined the FBI. From what she could gather it was anything but happy – she had no idea how he had through all of that and turned out to be this kind, gentle soul that he now was.

"What are you going to do Danny? Or shall I draw this knife across your pretty girlfriend's face," Marco taunted as ran a finger across Sam's cheek. "You could never protect anyone, could you Danny? People die because of your weakness."

"I swear if you hurt her, I will kill you. Whether it be today or ten years down the line, I will hunt you down and kill you. So drop the weapon now," Danny said coldly matching the temperature of the room. "It's me you want, not her. Why don't you let her go?"

Marco tossed his head back and laughed, his cold laugh echoing across the empty space. "You think you're a big man now because you carry a badge and gun. Well I hate to break it to you, but all those years, all that education, all that training has done nothing for you, Danny because you still are that pathetic, weak brat I knew. So _'Special' _Agent Danny _'Taylor'_ what are you going to do?"

Danny felt his hands shake. Why couldn't he do it? Why couldn't he shoot this bastard who was holding his best friend – a person he thought of as his sister – at knife point? He knew he only had one choice; he couldn't shoot his father, so he would have to take Sam's place. Taking a deep breath, he stepped forward holding his hands up.

"You don't need her, I'm all you need," Danny said trying to hide the fear he felt from his voice. "Let her go and I will go willing with you. I won't struggle. You think you're a man, well then let her go and take it out on me!"

Marco took a deep breath as he considered his options, his reason, his purpose for coming to New York was standing in front of him and was prepared to go willing with him. But every second he stayed exposed like this was a second more for the DEA or Interpol could catch him. But maybe he could have some fun with this blonde before he went – she obviously meant something to Danny.

"Fine," he said but his knife never left Sam's throat. "I would like to see some cooperation from you as well, you pathetic excuse for a human being."

Danny tried to nod reassuringly at Sam but he was terrified. He was terrified that his father would kill him. But what scared him more was that this monster would kill him and then do something unspeakable to Sam, that was the reason he had to stay conscious… stay alive until Sam got away safely away.

"It's going to be alright," Danny said softly Sam who hadn't said a word throughout this whole exchange. He slowly put his gun down and kicked it to one side.

"Danny," Sam started.

"Sam it has to be this way," Danny said as he briefly closed his eyes. He unclipped his cell phone and knife from his belt and kicked them in the same direction as his gun.

"Good, good," Marco said nodding in approval. He dragged Sam towards Danny's gun. Picking it up, he slid it into his waistband. "Now walk towards me and I will let your girlfriend go. Bare in mind, if you don't, I will cut your pretty woman's face," he sneered.

"Danny," Sam tried again but found the cold steel of the knife being pressed against her throat once more. "Danny don't do this."

Danny looked Sam in the eye. "I have to, Sam there's no other way," Danny said as he walked towards them. "Tell Jack thanks for trusting me and having faith in me when no one else did. Tell Viv that I love her and I'm sorry. Tell Martin I'm sorry that I was a jerk at the beginning and I'm sorry for everything ok. T-tell tell Megan," Danny paused briefly as he felt tears sting his eyes. But he refused to let them fall; he refused to let his father see his weakness. "Tell Megan I love her and that she was 'the one' and that I'm so sorry. Sam u-mm I love you, you are like the sister I never had. Just remember I will always be there for you, I'm so sorry Sam."

"Danny don't do this, please don't do this," Sam pleaded allowing the tears to spill down her face. She couldn't imagine life without her gentle, kind friend with the warmest smile. She didn't think she could live with his death on her conscious. "Danny I'm begging you please don't do this, there has to be another way."

Danny's eyes travelled from Sam to his father. For a brief moment, he thought about pulling Sam away from the monster, but he knew it wouldn't work. Even it he could use his body to shield her from the initial knife attack; he would probably be too weak from the first attack to defend her from the second. He wouldn't be able to buy her enough time to get away from this monster. Danny closed his eyes as his imagination ran wild of what his father would do to Sam after he had killed him. He felt bile rise in his throat and quickly swallowed it. He knew what his father would do to Sam if he didn't exchange places. He knew his father would rape her and torture her before he finally killed her. He wouldn't let that happen to any woman, especially not Sam.

He coldly looked his father in the eyes. "You have what you've came for, let her go." He glaze soften as he looked at Sam. "It's ok Sam, you're going to be alright – I promise you."

"What about you?" Sam asked. She felt the madman's grip on her loosen but her eyes never left the knife. She watched in horror as the madman rested it on Danny's neck.

"Sam my life isn't important," Danny said trying to hold his fear. He felt beads of cold sweat run down his back. Why wouldn't Sam go? He didn't know how much longer he could keep it together. He felt the cold blade being run gently across his throat. He hoped that Sam and his father wouldn't see his weakness.

"How sweet," Marco growled. "But I have plans and I don't have time for this." Without another word he spun the gun around in his fingers and brought the butt of the gun down on the back of Sam's head. He laughed as he watched her crumble to the ground.

Danny watched in horror as Sam fell to the ground. "What the hell was that for?" Danny yelled taking his eyes off his father. He cried out in pain as he felt his wrist being twisted in an unnatural direction. He heard a sickening crack and stumbled as the sudden pain overwhelmed him. His vision blurred and bitter taste of adrenaline caused him to retch. He tried to move away from his father, from the source of pain, from the flashbacks and nightmares. But he found his movements were uncoordinated. He tried to stop the room from spinning but he found himself falling and automatically threw out his hands to break his fall – forgetting about his damaged wrist. As soon as his hands hit the cold, hard concrete floor he felt an explosion of white hot pain shot up his arm and through his body. He collapsed on his side breathing hard. Black spots started to blur his vision; he blinked rapidly as he tried to chase them away. As his vision cleared, he looked across at the still unconscious Sam. He had to know if she was alright, ignoring his father's threats and the pain, he crawled across to her. Gently he brushed her neck with trembling fingers as he tried to find a pulse. He felt a deep feeling of relief wash over his body, when he felt a strong, steady pulse.

"What the hell are you doing?" Marco yelled trying to hide his pleasure of watching his youngest son suffer. "I don't have all day, move it or she dies," Marco finished lashing out a forceful kick to Danny's chest. But he couldn't hold back the laugh that escaped his lips as he watched his son cry out in pain but defensively roll his body in front of the blonde protecting her.

"It's me you want, not her, leave her alone," Danny gasped. "If you kill me fine but if you kill her that's two federal agents that you would've killed and the FBI will not rest until they have found and killed you."

"Oh how touching," Marco sneered delivering another forceful kick to Danny's chest. "That's so sweet how they took after their own."

"If you kill me, my boss will be pissed but that's nothing compared to how pissed he will be if you kill the women he loves," Danny said as he tried to bite back the pain. "I swear if you kill her, no one will able to protect you from my boss. So let me make sure she's all right and then you can do what the hell you want with me."

"Fine," Marco yelled fighting the urge to kick his son again.

Danny bent over Sam and gently brushed a strand of hair off her forehead. He bit back the tears that threatened to fall. "I'm so sorry Sam. I am so sorry that I got you into this mess. I hope that one day you can find it in your heart to forgive me," Danny whispered. He shivered as he felt the chill in the air and with difficulty started to shrug off his coat each small movement causing pain to fare across his wrist and chest. But he had to do it; he wouldn't need his coat where he was going. He hastily wiped away the tears that were now falling felling down his face. He didn't notice the tears that had fallen on to Sam. "I'm so sorry," he repeated as he continued to remove his coat.

"Hurry up!" Marco yelled grabbing Danny's coat and forcefully removing it.

Danny didn't know what had hit him but it felt as though he had been hit by a car. He vaguely was aware that he had fallen to the ground as his senses dulled.

He took a few moments to try and ride out the pain. With a clear goal in his mind, he forced himself up, using the last remainder of his strength – he had to protect Sam. Fighting through the pain and darkness that threatened to consume him he fumbled for his coat and gently draped it over Sam. He shivered as he felt the combination of shock and the icy room begin to take affect. With his dulled senses and grim determination to help Sam, he didn't notice the foot encased in a heavy boot swing towards his head.

Danny thought his head was about to explode when his father's boot slammed into his head. He fell back gripping the newly found cell phone in his good hand. His coordinated fingers fumbled across the keypad as he tried to dial a number that he knew would bring help… a person who he knew would take care of Sam. Forcing his barely conscious mind to think, to try to hide the cell phone. He felt nausea rise in his throat again and quickly swallowed it. He slowly turned his heavy head just in time to see that monster's heavy boot swing towards his head. He didn't have a chance to move, as he felt pain explode through his skull again. He knew no more as he sank blissfully into the pain free darkness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack sat at the table watching Martin brief Viv about the latest development in their case. Danny and Sam weren't back yet – but this didn't concern him. It was all the way across town to get to Miguel Bain's warehouse and for all he knew they had found a witness/suspect and were interviewing them. The shrill from his cell phone pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Hey Sam," Jack greeted having looked at the caller ID before answering. But the sound on the other side of the phone took his breath. "Sam, Sam," Jack cried down the phone as he stood up and ran towards the tech room leaving behind two very confused and concerned agents.

Viv looked as her boss and friend's cell phone rang. She expected to be Sam or Danny checking in. But happened next made her unconsciously hold her breath as she watched Jack blanch and yell Sam's name down the phone.

"Jack," Martin called after him.

Viv and Martin exchanged worried glanced before they quickly followed him into the tech room, where he was barking commends at the terrified Mac.

"I need this call," Jack yelled holding up his cell phone. "Traced now, as in I needed traced yesterday."

"Of course," Mac said as his fingers started to rapidly fly over the keys. "Have you got any idea rough area were this call is from?"

"Look I have two agents who are in some form of danger, so I really don't need this," Jack yelled.

Viv laid a hand on Jack's shoulder in attempt to calm him. "Mac, the last time we heard from them they were headed towards some warehouse in Queens by the river."

"T-thanks," Mac stammered as he furiously entered some more data into the computer. He looked up at the three agents, noting the two missing agents. "It's Sam and Danny isn't it?"

"Yes," Viv replied nervously as she felt the tension in the room begin to get to her.

"Got it," Mac called out as the computer beeped with the location. He grabbed a PDA lying next to the computer and uploaded the information and handed it to Martin. "I've synchronized this with the cell phone."

"Thanks," Martin replied as he turned and jogged to catch up with Jack and Viv, who were almost running towards the elevator.

"Where are they?" Jack demanded as Martin stepped into the elevator behind them.

"Warehouse in Queens," Martin replied as he stared at the PDA, as though if he stared at it long and hard enough his friends would magically reappear beside him. "Mac synched up Sam's cell with this, if they move will know about it."

"That's if they are still there," Jack said tensely as he jumped out of the elevator as soon as the doors opened.

"Jack what aren't you telling us?" Viv said as they jogged after him.

"I heard-I heard," Jack said as he ran a hand through his hair. "It sounded like someone had been knocked unconscious before being dragged."

Viv collapsed into the car after hearing what could be the fate of her friends and colleagues. "If that's what happened to Sam, what's happened to Danny?"

"I don't know, I don't know," Jack replied tensely feeling relieved that Martin was driving. "For all we know Danny made that call. But they are both still alive… I can feel it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam blinked hard as she tried to ignore her pounding head and the feeling of nausea that rose in her throat. She winced as her muscles protested on the icily, cold concrete floor. As she slowly sat up, she felt a coat – a man's coat – Danny's coat if she wasn't mistaken. As the flashbacks began to invade her senses, she closed her eyes tightly. She let her head fall between her knees, as she remembered what Danny had done. She looked around the room to find that she was completely alone. "Oh Danny," she whispered pulling his coat about her shoulders. "What have you done?"

Jack felt his heart skip a beat as he thought he heard Sam's voice. "Sam," he said urgently.

Sam's head jerked up, she could have sworn that she heard Jack's voice. She looked around praying it wasn't her imagination, her head drooped when her eyes did not meet Jack Malone. She heard her name called again and looked desperately searching for the source of the voice, praying that her head injury wasn't so bad that she was hearing things. She felt an overwhelming sense of relief as her eyes meet the glowing display of her cell phone. She picked it up, holding it as though her life depended on it.

"Jack," she tried.

"Sam are you ok?" Jack replied feeling relief surging from his body. "Sam are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Oh Danny oh god Danny why did you do this," Sam cried forgetting that her cell phone was in her hand.

"Sam what's happened to Danny?" Jack asked his concern growing by the second.

"Oh god Jack," Sam said wiping away the tears that were falling freely down her face. "He exchange-he sacrificed his life for mine."

"Shit," Jack swore. "Sam it's going to be alright, we are only a few minutes out and we will get Danny back."

"Jack what happens if we don't – the man that took him, he knew Danny. Jack, Danny was scared, he was terrified – I've never seen him like that. What happens- what happens if we are too late?" Sam said voicing her fears.

"We'll not be too late Sam, Danny's alive I know it," Jack said clutching the cell phone with a death grip.

"I hope so Jack, I really do," Sam said as she pulled Danny's coat closer as though it was her security blanket. "I hope so," she said looking into the darkest that surrounded her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny felt himself start to return to the cruel reality of consciousness. His head pounded and the harsh light that broke through the broken down boards, felt as though millions of tiny blades where being stuck in his head. He groaned and drew his arms up to try and shield his eyes from the torturous bright light. He cried out as he found bindings cut into his wrist. He tried to ignore the pain, but found it brought tears to his eyes. He shifted position as he tried to take the pressure off his damaged ribs, but his wrist knocked a nearby scrap of metal causing a whimper to escape his lips.

Marco stood up taking a swig from one of the whiskey bottles; he walked over to where his son was lying. "You're finally awake," he drooled. He grabbed Danny's bounded arms, laughing as he heard his son's cries of pain. "What did you think of that bitch that was your mother?"

"She was a beautiful, amazing person unlike you," Danny said defiantly.

"Wrong answer," Marco yelled bring down the bottle on Danny's shoulder, laughing as it shattered. "Why did you change your name?"

"Because I didn't want to be associated with you," Danny said. He started to push himself up using the wall finding it hard as his legs were also bound around the ankles. If he was going to die by his father's hand, he would do looking down on him.

"Again wrong answer," Marco sneered as he drew his knife and thrust it into Danny's chest, watching with amusement as Danny struggled to remain standing.

"You see, the thing is that I made you mother and brother's deaths look like accidents. I just don't know what do with you," Marco said coldly as he juggled the broken bottle neck and knife between his hands.

"But they were not accidents. And Rafi's 'accident' is now an ongoing murder investigation. Which you are the prime, sorry the only suspect," Danny gasped. He was breathing hard from the exertion and tried to clutch his bleeding side but found he couldn't.

"You son of a bitch," Marco yelled forcing himself not to slam the broken bottle neck into Danny. "Well you are going to die and I going to take great pleasure in watching you die. But unfortunately I don't have the time." He stood back to reveal a small device in the centre of the room.

"You see, the thing is," Marco said as he traced Danny's jaw line with his knife, "I thought it would be comical to have a timer on it so you could watch your life tick away."

He took one final look his son before he slammed a forceful kick at Danny's chest he turned laughing as he watched his son crumple to floor in pain. "Goodbye Danny."

Danny lay on the ground and blinked as he tried to chase away the darkness that was consuming him. But he couldn't, maybe this was the end, maybe his father would get what he wanted. The darkness grew and Danny laid his head down on the cold, hard concrete floor and gave in.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam sat in the back of Jack's car shivering, despite Danny's warm coat around her shoulders.

"So this man and Danny knew each other?" Jack asked gently.

"Yes," Sam replied still clutching Danny's coat and burying her head into it. "Jack I think he knew Danny before he became Danny Taylor, Jack what happens-"

"Sam I don't what you to even think about it, ok," Jack reassured. "You are going to go with Viv and get checked out."

"No Jack, I need to be here. Maybe I can remember something, Jack I need to help… I need to find him," Sam pleaded.

Jack bent down and held her hand. "If you remember anything, tell Viv. Okay? We will find Danny – he's too stubborn and tough to die." He slowly closed the door and nodded to Viv. He turned to Martin. "Ok, have you found anything to work on?"

"I've found possible drag marks on the east side of the building. According the security entrance, only Danny's car entered the complex in the last two days, so I am guessing he doesn't have a car and if Danny's unconscious he's not going to get far. He has to still be here and if the drag marks are anything to go by there are only two more warehouses," Martin suggested.

"Good work," Jack said as he drew his gun and ran toward the first building, hoping that he would find Danny alive. But as the minutes and seconds ticked by, he knew the less likely they would find Danny alive.

In the cold air of the warehouse, the bomb ticked down. Danny lay oblivious to it. He slowly stirred unaware that bomb only had a couple of minutes left on the dial. He blinked his eyes as he tried to clear his vision, groaning as he tried to move. He felt so cold; he didn't think he could sit up. Meanwhile the bomb still counted down.

"Clear," Martin yelled as cleared the last part of the building. He had said before he turned and ran following Jack to the final building.

"I will take the left side, you take the right side," Jack yelled. He felt sick with concern. He was terrified that they would be too late.

Danny closed his eyes again he was too cold and tried to anything; he just wanted to lie down and sleep. He vaguely looked at the device in the centre of the room, trying to work out what it was. What would have a countdown timer that read 0.20… 0.19… 0.18?

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Huge, huge thanks to anmodo for betaing this chapter. Also thanks to everyone that has taken to the time to review, it really helps me write.

**Chapter 6**

Blinking a couple of times, Danny looked at the ticking device and tried to figure out what it was. He forced himself to sit up, gently swayed as he did. He quickly swallowed the nausea that threatened as the flashbacks invaded his senses. Staring at the device in horror, he realised what it was. Immediately, he resolved he wasn't going to die because that's what his father wanted. Although, he had no idea how he was going to survive, but he knew he had to survive so his father would pay for what he did to his family… to Sam… to the other victims that were unfortunate to cross paths with his father.

Forcing himself to stand, he ignored the almost overwhelming pain. He looked around the room – searching for an escape or sometime to shield himself from the impending explosion. Leaning against the wall, exhausted from his actions, he closed his eyes for a moment forcing his panicked mind to concentrate. Hearing water lapping against a wall somewhere below, he moved to the window and peered out of the rotted boards. The sun reflected off the river like a sea of diamonds. At that moment, it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. It was his hope, it was his saviour. Moving his tired injured body back and with a surge of adrenaline, he threw himself at the rotten boards – feeling them miraculously give way under his weight. He was vaguely aware of falling before a large explosion took hold of his body and tossed him like a rag doll. He hit the icy, cold mucky water at full force. He was vaguely aware of his struggle to keep his head above the water, but his bound arms and legs made it near impossible. His whole body felt as though it was on fire. Yet if he stopped struggling, the pain started to subside. He didn't feel the cold that chilled him to the bone, he felt as though he was floating. His world started to dim as the surface started to draw away from him.

Hitting the ground hard, the force of the explosion knocked Martin back. Forcing himself to sit up, he surveyed the destruction around him and knew instantly that Danny was in trouble and couldn't have survived the explosion. He couldn't believe that one of his greatest friends was dead. This was Danny. Danny survived a car crash that killed both his parents, Danny walked away from that shooting with a scratch, when it had damn near killed him and everyone else involved – no Danny couldn't be dead. In the corner of his eye, Martin noticed some movement in the water. Turning, he felt his heart skip a beat, as he was sure he saw a head. Blinking a couple of times, he tried to make sure that he wasn't seeing things. The dark head reappeared briefly before it disappeared back into the dark, depths of the Hudson. Before he knew it, he had striped off his coat and shoes and was standing on the edge of the river. It was Danny, he was sure of it. Pausing briefly to check if there weren't any objects in the water, he dived in and started swimming swiftly to the last known location of the floating form.

Martin reached where he believed Danny had last surfaced. The icy water tightened his chest making it difficult to breathe. Drawing a deep breath, he winced as the damp air stung his lungs. He blinked his eyes as he tried to clear his vision in the mucky depths. He could barely see his own hands let alone Danny. Feeling his lungs begin to burn as they screamed for oxygen, he briefly surfaced. He dived again desperately searching for Danny. In the mucky depths, he thought he saw movement and swam towards it. He struggled against the human need for oxygen and continued to swim down.

Eventually, he reached what he thought was Danny. Wrapping one arm around the sinking form, he kicked up—making the agonizingly slow assent to the surface. His lungs were screaming at every slow meter of progress. After what felt like a lifetime, he broke the surface, the cool air stinging his face. Martin looked at the person who he had pulled up and was overwhelmingly relieved to see it was Danny and that he was breathing – although shallowly, but he was still breathing. Martin started to make the short distance back to the dock.

Jack sat up and blinked a couple of times as he looked up at the flames that may have taken two of his agent's lives. As he slowly came to his senses, he fumbled for his radio.

"Martin," he barked down the radio. "MARTIN, damn it! Talk to me."

Martin dragged Danny's limp body onto the dock. Danny was breathing but it was shallower than Martin would have liked and his pulse was too slow and weak. Danny was freezing to death. Gently, laying Danny on his side, he grabbed his coat covered him.

"MARTIN!"

Spinning around, Martin searched for his boss, but couldn't see him. His eyes scanned the dock, where he was sure the voice was coming from, and then realized the Jack's voice was coming from his radio. Patting Danny on the back, he quickly scurried off to pick up his radio and calm his panicked boss.

"Jack," Martin said as he rechecked Danny's vitals. They were the same; but at least they hadn't got any worse.

"Thank god! Are you alright?" Jack asked urgently.

"I'm fine but we need paramedics now," Martin said wincing as he anticipated his boss's onslaught of words.

"Damn-it Martin. You said you were ok," Jack yelled as he stood up and looked around. "Where the hell are you?"

"It's not for me, it's for Danny," Martin replied. "He's alive but he's pretty banged up."

"Danny's alive?" Jack said feeling relief surge from his body as he realised that the explosion hadn't claimed his agent's life. He reached a shaky hand up and rubbed his face. "Where are you?"

"On the east-side, by the water's edge," Martin replied quickly noticing that Danny was stirring.

"I'll be there in less than five minutes," Jack said as he turned and ran in Martin's direction.

Danny opened his eyes a crack; the pain was still there, the cold that chilled him to the bone was still here – which meant he had to be still alive. The ringing in his ears felt like sledgehammer had been taken to his tender skull. He weakly coughed, groaning as the effort tortured his damaged ribs. He saw a knife and tried to back away – not knowing where he was or whom the knife belonged to.

"Danny, it's Martin. Okay? I'm just going cut the rope. All right?" Martin reassured.

Slowly turning his tired, heavy head, Danny looked at Martin through slits. He nodded, quickly closing his eyes as the light felt like a thousand daggers to his head.

Martin gently patted Danny's shoulder before starting to work at the bindings around his friend's ankles.

"S-Sam," Danny said in a small voice, screwing his eyes up as the ringing in his ears intensified.

Although he was temporary confused by Danny's small voice, Martin soon understood what his friend meant. "She's fine, Danny. Just a minor concussion. That's all."

"G-Good," Danny replied unable to speak more than one word at a time as the constant ringing was making it impossible to concentrate.

"That was a really brave and honourable thing you did," Martin commented as he started to work on the bindings around Danny's wrists.

Crying out, Danny pulled his arms away as he felt added pressure on his injured wrist. He tried to pull himself into a protective ball, but the actions sent him into an uncontrollable coughing fit. Each cough racked his painfully damaged ribs bringing him a step closer to blissful unconsciousness.

"Shit, I'm so sorry, man. I didn't mean to," Martin panicked. He was useless with dealing with things like this, never knowing what to say or do. 'Come on Jack hurry up,' Martin silently prayed – Jack would know what say and do, he always did. "Its okay, Danny. Just breathe," Martin coaxed finally finding his voice. "Just breathe man, it's going to be all right."

"Okay," Danny said breathlessly in-between coughs as the coughing fit began to subside. He tried to sit up but found he didn't have the strength. He felt a surge of relief when Martin helped him to sit up.

Martin looked at his friend before looking away. Danny's face was bruised, contorted with pain and wet with tears. Where was Jack? Where were the paramedics? "I am so sorry man. I know you're in pain. I was just trying to get the binding off of your wrists."

"Its okay," Danny said trying to smile reassuringly at his panicked friend. "I know you didn't mean it. I wasn't ready for it that all. They are really beginning to cut into my wrists and it hurts like hell, can you-"

"No, I mean maybe we should wait until the paramedics arrive," Martin suggested all the time praying for Jack to turn up.

"Please," Danny pleaded. "I will just grit my teeth. Please. It makes me feel like a criminal." It makes me feel like _him _Danny thought.

"Okay," Martin said unsure about his decision. He slowly and carefully began to cut the rope about Danny's wrists, wincing as Danny hissed in pain. "Shit, sorry, I'm so sorry."

Danny found his world was beginning dim again and forced himself to breathe – but found he could only take haggard breaths. There was a familiar voice that was panicked, trying to penetrate the fog. He willed himself to concentrate on the voice trying to ignore the growing darkness that seemed so welcoming. The greyness around to him started to be broken apart by shards of bright light torturing his tender skull.

"Danny, Danny. Come on, man. Don't do this to me! Stay with me," Martin pleaded as Danny started to drift.

Danny opened his eyes a crack and put a hand up to his ringing ears, trying to stop the ringing that was slicing through his skull. "Sorry," Danny said sheepishly to the terrified looking Martin.

"Its okay – tinnitus?" Martin asked noticing how Danny was holding a hand by his ears. "Don't I know - it's a bitch but it will go away eventually."

Danny nodded slowly not wanting to inflict any more pain to his head. He closed his eyes briefly appreciating the blissful sanctity that the temporary darkness brought him.

Martin looked up as he heard a squeal of tires – Jack was here. "Hey Danny – watch as the Jack Malone species performs a rare act of running towards the watering hole," Martin said in his best wildlife presenter voice. He smiled as he found he had earned a small smile from Danny and that Jack was here to take command.

Jack ran towards his two agents – who he thought were dead moments ago. He glanced at Martin - who was soaked and looked a little shaken but otherwise he seemed fine. Danny, on the other hand, looked like he was hanging on to consciousness by the skin of his teeth. He bent down next to Danny and squeezed his shoulder. Turning to Martin, he inquired about his well-being. After getting a satisfactory answer he turned his focus to Danny – who had begun to shiver. "Danny, Danny come on Danny-boy," Jack said gently tapping his face.

Danny lifted his head feeling all of his movements were sluggish. A voice was calling him – demanding a response. But he was too tired, he just wanted to tell the voice to shut up and go to sleep. But something about the familiar authority of the voice told him he shouldn't... he didn't want to open his eyes, he didn't want the painful light to penetrate his skull, but he knew the owner of the voice wouldn't stop until he did. He slowly opened his eyes a crack. "Jack," he tried.

"That's right, Danny," Jack said as he wrapped his coat around the shivering Danny's shoulders. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit."

"I bet," Jack replied checking Danny over for any oblivious injuries. He noticed Danny was closing his eyes again. "You can't go to sleep yet, I know you are tired but you have to hang on just a bit longer."

"But I am so tired, please Jack," Danny pleaded, hissing in pain when Jack pressed down on the broken ribs and the stab wound.

Jack stared at the blood that stained his hand. "Martin get the first aid kit and the blanket that are my car," Jack said never leaving Danny's side. Sensing that Martin hadn't moved, he turned around to see Martin was frozen to the spot in some form of shock. "Martin the first aid kit NOW!" Hearing Martin scurrying away, he turned his attention back to Danny. "Danny, Sam said that she thought you knew the guy."

"W-why do you want to know?" Danny replied not feeling ready to tell Jack something that he didn't understand himself.

"So I can find the guy that did this to you and beat the crap out of him," Jack replied gently.

"I-it's, its-its my father," Danny managed to stammer.

"I thought-"

"So did I," Danny replied in a small, lost voice.

Jack clenched his jaw as he felt his blood boil with anger. Who could do this to their kid? He felt guilty when he reprimanded Hannah and Kate. He could never bring himself to lay a hand on them let alone try and kill them. "Bastard," he muttered under his breath.

Martin staggered back to the car and leaned against it for a moment as he tried to pull himself together. He began to realise how Danny felt in the aftermath of the shooting. The feeling of utter hopeless, when you are alone with your injured friend after someone had tried to kill you was nothing short of terrifying. Taking a deep breath, he reached into the car and grabbed the blanket and the first aid kit and ran back towards Jack and Danny.

Jack had grabbed the blanket off Martin before he had even stopped. He wrapped the blanket around Danny's shoulders and checked the stab wound. The bleeding had slowed but that could have something do with that Danny was bordering on hypothermic – but Danny had already lost enough blood as it was. Grabbing some gauze and held it against the wound. Wincing as Danny tensed and cried out. "Sorry," Jack apologised. "Why don't you do it," Jack said as he got Danny to put pressure against the wound.

Danny closed his eyes, scowling when someone was shaking him away from the blissful slumber – didn't they understand that he just wanted to sleep? "Go away, I'm tired and I want to sleep," Danny moaned.

"Danny-boy come on Danny stay with me," Jack pleaded as he gently shook him.

"Please Jack, let me sleep," Danny whined

"Not yet kiddo," Jack said wildly looking around for the paramedics. "You just need to stay awake for a bit longer ok, then you can sleep – I promise."

"I'm so cold Jack, why is it so cold?" Danny asked as he began to stop shivering.

Jack realised Danny had stopped shivering and panicked slightly as he knew Danny had progressed into the second stage of hypothermia. Sitting down next to him, Jack wrapped his arm around Danny's shoulders wincing when he realised how cold Danny was. As Danny's head laid his head on Jack's shoulders, Jack found himself panicking again when he noticed Danny's eyes were closed again. "Danny," he called tapping Danny's head gently. "Did you go to the Mets game this weekend?"

"No," Danny slurred. "Went to the beach to watch Megan in a surf contest."

"That must have been fun, how did she do?" Jack asked feeling relived that Danny was still conscious.

"She got to the finals, but missed out on second place by point five of a point," Danny slurred as he closed his eyes again.

"Where is she now?" Jack asked as he tried to wipe the blood from Danny's face.

"DC," Danny replied as he tried to fight off the overwhelming urge to slip into the blissful, pain free state of unconsciousness.

Realising Danny was getting heavier on his shoulder; Jack looked around for the paramedics again. Where the hell were they? What was taking so long? Didn't they realise how urgently they needed their services? Jack realised how little he knew about his agent's lives as he tried to think about something that didn't involve the work or the past, as he fought to keep Danny conscious. "So are there wedding bells on the horizon?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, maybe," Danny replied as his words became more slurred as the affects of hypothermia and shock began to take hold of him.

"Come on Danny you have to stay awake," Jack pleaded. "Everything is going to be all right but you just have to stay awake for a bit longer."

"To tired… want to sleep," Danny replied as he began to let his body give in to the battle against the blissful pain free darkness.

"No Danny no you can't do this to me," Jack cried as Danny slumped against him. "Please Danny. Don't give up. Don't let that bastard win. Please Danny you're nothing like your father. I'm sorry that I have been a jerk recently," Jack gently tapped Danny's face and with shaky fingers he checked for a pulse. "Hang on a bit longer, Danny-boy. Everything is going to be alright."

Martin stood nervously and looked around. Danny was dying and it was his fault. He knew something was up – Danny had been so distracted recently and he knew it hadn't just been because of his brother's murder – there was something else. He knew Danny was on death's door because Jack was having a hard job keeping it together – Jack never lost control.

"You keep fighting, Danny. I swear I will hunt your father down and do whatever you want to be done with him," Jack whispered, fighting to keep it together. He heard a siren and looked up and sighed in relief.

"What the hell took you so long?" Jack barked as the paramedic jogged towards them.

"I'm sorry sir but the traffic was gridlocked," one of the paramedic said as he dropped down next to Danny and Jack. "What have we got?"

"Danny Taylor, had a run in with assailant and was in that building shortly before it blew up," Jack said pointing the destroyed top floor. "He was conscious and fairly alert until a few minutes ago."

"We've got it from here."

"Okay," Jack replied as reluctantly as he let go of Danny's unconscious form. He closed his eyes and slowly forced him to stand up. He looked across at his other agent – who stood still as though he was frozen to the spot. "Martin," Jack said as he approached Martin, he shot a quick glance back at Danny. "Martin, are you okay?"

Martin shivered a little as he felt the cool air bite into his wet clothes. He should've noticed something was wrong before. He should've pulled Danny out of the river before he did. He was going to kill that bastard who did this to Sam and Danny. He found himself unconsciously pulling his hand into a fist and bunched his other hand. No one did this to his friends and got away with it – no one. He turned and started to walk towards the car. His thoughts were to give a severe case of lead poisoning to whoever did this to his friends. He found a strong set of hands on his shoulders stopping him. "Piss off Jack, I need to find and kill that bastard."

"That's great Martin, but you don't even know who did this," Jack said calmly. He closed his eyes again as the memories of last May came back. How Danny was the one telling him that he was going to hunt down and kill the people that hurt his friend – the only different was this time, Martin was saying those words and Danny was the one injured.

"No Jack you don't understand – I can't believe that you are going to let this bastard get away with it," Martin yelled.

"You really think that I would let this person get away with it?" Jack yelled as he slammed Martin against the car, shaking him. "You go with Danny and while you're there, get yourself checked out." With that he pushed Martin towards the ambulance.

As Danny was wheeled passed him, he gently squeezed his shoulder. "You are nothing like your father, Danny. You know that, don't you? I promise you that I'll sort this out, so you just hang in there," he whispered.

Jack turned and leaned against the car, as he watched the ambulance disappear. Feeling the events of the last few hours catch up with him, Jack pinched the bridge of his nose as he felt a headache coming on. Martin was right, he couldn't just stand here and let that bastard of a father get away with what he did to Sam and Danny. With his job, he thought he had seen the worst that human nature has to offer and then Marco Alvarez entered his life. Feeling anger and frustration boil to an almost uncontrollable levels, Jack turned and punched the car – regretting it the moment his fist connected with the cold, hard metal. Leaning against the car, he held his head in his hands. He was the supervising agent, he was the boss, and he was the one that had to be in control – yet he wasn't.

Knowing Martin wasn't in the right state of mind to tell Viv and Sam what had just happened, he pulled out his cell phone and called Viv – wondering what he was going to tell her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Washington DC

Same time

"I really think this man would make a good intelligence asset," Mark Reins, a DEA agent, said in the lightly lit conference room.

Megan sat at the far end of the room thinking that Mark Reins was lucky he wasn't sitting anywhere near her, for if he was – she would've have slapped him for even thinking about it. She tightened her grip around the pencil that she was twirling around her fingers – forcing herself to remain calm. But as the pencil snapped, she knew she was fighting a losing battle.

"You think that scumbag would be a good intel asset?" Megan said as she glared at Mark. "Sorry. We are talking about the same person, right? Drug lord and terrorist – his murders nearing the three-figure mark, has murdered an ATF agent. Not to mention the people he has tortured. He's a wife beater, he abused his kids – sorry he beat the crap out of them. How can you trust a person who beat the crap out of their three year old child?"

"I still believe he would make a good intelligence asset," Mark Reins nervously replied.

"Well I hate to break it to you buddy-boy – there is no way you are going to get approval. The ATF are going to – rightfully – scream and shout and dig their heels in – after all, he did murder one of their agents," Megan said as she forced herself to calm down and try to detach herself emotionally.

"Add the FBI to that strong objection," the stern figure of Special Agent Steve Brockbank said as he read the note that he had just been handed.

"Why?" Mark Reins asked as he began to sink farther into his chair.

"Because he tried to murder two FBI agents," Steve snapped.

"Where?" Megan asked quickly, but she had a feeling that she already knew the answer.

"New York – Samantha Spade and Danny Taylor."

Megan felt her blood freeze, not bothering to try and hide her emotions. She knew the majority of people in the room knew about her relationship with Danny. It was a form of blackmail – hell, she had read all of their files in detail, just to find a weakness that she could turn and use to her advantage. "Are they okay?" she asked her voice full of emotion.

"Spade had a minor concussion. I have no details on Taylor's condition – but he's alive."

Feeling as though someone had struck all of the air out of her lungs, Megan grabbed her bag and threw the files in. Swinging it over her shoulders, she started to move towards the door. "If anyone wants me, I will be on my cell," Megan called over her shoulder as she ran out of the room.

Barely knowing or caring how she got to her car or how she had navigated the infamous DC beltway, Megan found herself driving at speed up the New Jersey turnpike towards New York. She furiously dialled Danny's number followed by his team member's – but got no reply. Only causing her to drive faster.

"Pull over! You twat!" she yelled at the Ferrari driver that she was tailgating. As the Ferrari slowly pulled over, she put her foot hard to floor and rapidly ate up the miles that stood between her and Danny. Her cell phone rang – almost causing her to jump out of her skin.

"What!" she yelled, silently cursing herself for letting the whole situation get to her emotionally.

"Megan, it's Steve."

"Hey Steve. Sorry about that," Megan apologised.

"Don't worry about it," Steve replied. "Have you been able to get hold of Jack Malone or anyone else on his team?"

"No," Megan replied feeling sick with concern. "Why?"

"Well neither have we and no one knows were Jack Malone is."

"I will say again—WHY?" Megan said as she held the steering wheel with a death grip.

"Well, the FARC – you know that's the group that Jorgo Castano or Marco Alvarez to you and me, is involved with," Steve started.

"I know, I know get to the point," Megan replied sharply.

Usually he would've followed it by a comment such as blame on women's issues or the like – but not today. He like working with Megan, she was the kind of person that took no shit from anyone, but at the same time she was also the kind of person that would always give you a straight answer.

"Megan they say they have planted a bomb in Jack Malone's car."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

As always huge, huge thanks to anmodo for betaing this chapter. Thanks also to everyone that has reviewed.

**Chapter 7**

"What!" Megan yelled, quickly changing lanes as the car in front of her braked hard.

"And you know what these guys are like. If there is chatter, it usually means the threat is real and… as we can't get in contact with Malone…"

"No Steve, Jack's fine," Megan said as she watched the needle on her speedometer climb over the 140 mph mark. "Why doesn't he fucking leave them alone?"

"When has he touched them before today?" Steve asked.

Megan bit her lip as Steve almost caught her off guard; she inhaled deeply and pulled herself together. "Isn't today bad enough?"

"Of course, it is. I just thought – well the way you said it and how much you are now tied up in this case—it would seem that Marco Alvarez had honoured his presence on Malone's team before?" Steve asked suspiciously.

"Not that I know of," Megan lied not wanting to divulge Danny's secret to anyone. "It's just, I thought this guy was a real shit before today and then today happened. This bastard came after my friends and the man I love. I didn't think it was possible for my opinion of him to drop farther, but it has."

"Fair enough," Steve said sounding satisfied. "But if you get any intelligence on this scumbag – tell me."

"Sure – I'll send it in a small box," Megan said as she ended the call.

Clenching her jaw, Megan concentrated on the road ahead. She thought of where Jack might be. Using what little information she had, she figured that the attack had taken place at an abandoned warehouse in Queens. Although it wasn't their exact stomping ground of the FARC, it was pretty close. As she put these two factors together – it only came to one conclusion. Jack had gone up to the FARC's base in Queens – an abandoned warehouse a mere one-mile from were the attack had taken place. Megan sighed. She may not get on that well with Jack but she knew his heart was in the right place. He was only looking out for his team – which was the reason he had gone to the FARC's base – to seek revenge against the people who dared hurt his people. She flicked on the radio trying to find a way to distract herself from her concerns. Danny WAS going to be fine, Jack WAS going to be fine be fine and Marco Alvarez WOULD die.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Approaching the abandoned warehouse, Jack looked around. He had a tip that there had been activity around his abandoned warehouse and had gone to check it out – feeling that it might be related to their latest case. Not the Miguel Bien case, but the case that was related to the attempted murder of two of his agents. No one was going to get away with what they did to Sam and Danny; he was going to make sure of that. Drawing his gun, he looked around again. It appeared to be clear and the warehouse looked as though it was abandoned. In fact, it looked as though the warehouse had been abandoned for years and therefore it couldn't possibly be that bastard and his nut job friend's base camp.

Cautiously, he tried the door – finding it easily opened. Flicking on his flashlight, he slowly moved from room to room, feeling his heart rate increase with each room he cleared. He knew he should've taken back up but he wasn't thinking about his safety, he was thinking about revenge against the people who hurt his people. Finally, he stepped out into the natural light and cursed. The warehouse was abandoned and by the look of things had been abandoned for years. Running a hand over his weary face, he sighed and started to walk towards his car. Jack looked up and frowned when he thought he heard a car approaching at what sounded like a high speed. Looking around, he shook his head. The explosion must have done more damage than he thought. Maybe he should take the orders that he had given the boys and get himself checked out. Sighing, he started to walk towards his car again.

After slamming on the brakes, Megan entered the warehouse complex and looked around hoping to see Jack Malone – alive. She silently got out of the car moving around to the trunk. Popping the trunk, she slid on her vest and grabbed several extra clips for her gun. Megan briefly look at her assault rifle before slinging it across her shoulders, if the amount of chatter there had been was relating to the hit on Jack – she would need it. Crouching down, she quickly moved between the two warehouses. In the corner of her eye, she saw movement; she quickly and silently turned and aimed her gun at the movement – her finger hovering over the trigger.

"Jack," Megan called out, but he appeared not hear her. Not wanting to draw attention to herself or Jack, she quickly moved though the shadows towards him. Danny had never said it, but she knew the team was like family to him. And now that he'd lost his real family, she wasn't going to let his adopted family be taken out. She watched in horror as Jack walked towards his car pulling out his keys as he approached it. Looking around, she knew she had only a spit second decision to make. She had no idea what the trigger was – for all she knew the bomb switch was unlocking the car. Taking a deep breath, she sprinted towards him and with every once of weight and strength she had, she tackled him – pulling them both behind a wall. She ducked low and covered her ears as the explosion ripped over them. She quickly rolled off Jack and looked around for any hostiles.

"Jack, Jack," Megan said as she shook his shoulders. "Jack, are you all right?"

"Damn-it, I mean thanks," Jack said startled as he sat up and rubbed his shoulder. "I don't know what hurt more – hitting the ground or you tackling me – do you play football?" Jack joked despite the situation.

Finishing her visual sweep, Megan returned the smile. "Rugby--with health and safety," Megan joked as she relaxed slightly, know Jack was okay.

"Damn, limey," Jack said as he shook his head, letting himself enjoy the light hearted moment – knowing there would very few of those in the coming days and weeks. Pulling himself back to the threat-ridden reality, he looked at Megan. She had just saved his life, but how the hell did she know about the bomb. How the hell did she know where he was?

"How did you know?" he asked, hoping that he didn't sound to accusing.

Megan leaned across the wall and looked across at Jack. "How's Danny?" she asked, ignoring Jack's question.

Jack frowned, irritated that she hadn't answered his question. "Broken wrist and ribs, concussion, lost quite a bit of blood from a stab wound. He's going to have to take it easy for a bit, but he's going to be fine. Now how the hell did you a) know about the bomb and b) know I was here," Jack asked calmly, but his voice demanded an answer.

Megan sighed in relief – Danny was going to be all right. That bastard that called himself his father hadn't taken him from them. Rubbing a hand over her face, she knew the reasons of knowing about the bomb and where Jack was – were legit; she just hoped that Jack accepted her answers. She needed Jack, no Danny needed Jack, Danny would need all of his friends now – she didn't want to add unnecessary tension.

"I was at a meeting in DC, where we were discussing a potential Intel asset – which for the record, I totally disagreed with. Anyway Steve Brockbank of the FBI told us about what had happened because it was related to the meeting," Megan sighed and ran her hand through her hair. She looked across at Jack's neutral expression before continuing. "Anyway I was caning it down towards New York when Steve rang me again and told me about the hit. I guessed you would be here – because whatever we think about each other, you always look out for your agents and there is no way in hell you would let someone get away with what they did to Danny and Sam."

"The person you were discussing at the meeting wasn't by any chance the same bastard that came after my people?" Jack asked trying to keep the anger from his voice.

"The very same," Megan replied. "What do you know about this guy?"

"A part from the fact that he should be dead?" Jack watched Megan smirk and found himself doing the same. "Sorry. He was believed to be dead and that scumbag doesn't deserve his son."

"So you know about Danny's-"

"Yes, I know that bastard is Danny's father," Jack replied tensely. "What do you know about him?"

"Not here," Megan said as she found the overwhelming urge to kill the bastards that associated themselves with Danny's father. Looking around, she hoped that she could find one of them to take her anger out on. Noticing Jack pulling out his car keys, she bent down again. "Jack I don't think you are going to get anywhere with your car."

Jack looked down at his keys and then at the smoking wreck that was his car. "I guess not, I presume we are going to the same place?" he asked.

"So I am guessing that you want a lift?" Megan said as she slowly began to stand scanning the building as she moved. "Fuck," she swore.

"What?" Jack asked quickly looking around.

"Why the fuck isn't he here?" Megan yelled. "I need to make him pay for what he did to Danny."

Jack grabbed Megan and shook her. "Damn it! Do you want to get us killed?"

"No! I just what that bastard dead!" Megan yelled as she collapsed against the wall. "I'm sorry, Jack. I didn't mean to, I-I just, I just love Danny so much."

"It's okay. I understand and, anyway, I am use to dealing with hotheaded young agents. I have team full of them," Jack said with a smile. "So shall we see Danny and try to not get ourselves killed on the way?"

"Yeah. That would be great," Megan replied in a slightly lost tone. "B-but what, but what about the car?"

"I'll call it in and get the paperwork done later," Jack replied gently. "Are you okay to drive?"

"I'm fine," Megan replied as she walked across the complex. She rubbed her hand over her face.

Jack slid into Megan's car and glanced across at her, suddenly noticing how tired she looked. "Are you sure you're all right?" he asked. "Megan, this is Danny we're talking about. He's going to be fine."

"I know, but it still doesn't make it right. I mean that bastard is his father, I just," Megan said as she closed her eyes and tightly gripped the steering wheel. "I would like to say that I can't believe it but unfortunately I can."

"Unfortunately, so can I," Jack replied sadly. "What I can't believe is how this bastard is still alive. He should be dead… I mean he will be dead once I get my hands on him. What do you know about him?"

Megan sighed as she started to drive out of the complex. "Well, it's all classified, but I'm going to tell Danny. Since he's not going to be in a condition to deal with it for a bit, and as he told you about his father…"

"Megan if you're worried about the whole classified thing, I give you my word that this will go no farther than this car," Jack reassured.

"It's not that, well yes. Damn-it," Megan said as she ran her hand through her hair. "I know I can trust you, but it's Danny. I don't want to betray his trust – he's already had enough people who have done that in his life."

"Megan, my primary concern right now, well most of the time is the safety and well-being of my team. At the moment, I am very concerned about Danny – we know he's going to be fine physically but emotionally-" Jack stopped. His silence spoke for his fears.

"I know, I just don't know what to do," Megan exclaimed as she forced herself to concentrate on the road.

"Just be there for Danny, he's going need us," Jack replied gently. "So what do you know about his father."

"You've heard of the FARC right," Megan asked, she watched Jack nod. "Okay, well Danny's father, or Marco Alvarez or Jorge Castaño is a high ranking member of the FARC." Megan started as she began to tell Jack everything she knew about Danny's father and FARC.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leaning forward, Vivian pushed a wayward strand of hair off Danny's battered forehead, but as least he was sleeping peacefully. He had been so restless and it grieved her to see him in pain. She had always felt a strong maternal instinct towards both of the boys; she needed to be here for Danny – still feeling guilty that she hadn't been there for Martin. Jack had phoned earlier, telling her that he and Megan would be there shortly.

She remembered being so angry with the team for not telling her about the shooting. She had glared and had words with Jack and Sam when they had visited, but when Danny had eventually visited he had looked so lost that she couldn't be mad at him. She had honestly thought that he was going to pass out as he almost stumbled across the room. His face was full of fear; his eyes were darting all over the place. She watched as he looked at her and smiled. His mask appeared but his eyes remained lost and scared. She wondered if anyone had stopped and asked if he was all right. She wondered if he had slept since the shooting – by the dark circles under his eyes she doubted he had slept at all. But this wasn't Dornvald's ambush – she could do something about this. She would make sure that Danny got all help and support he needed.

Megan slowly opened the door and poked her head around the door. "Hey Viv," she said softly as she approached them. Biting her lip, she noted the stitches under Danny's eye and on his forehead, as well as the swelling and bruising.

"Megan," Viv said looking up. She frowned when she saw Megan's slightly dishevelled and tired state. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah. I'm fine," Megan, replied sounding slightly distracted. "How's Danny?"

"He was really restless earlier, but he seems okay now – I mean he's sleeping peacefully," Viv stated as she stroked his head. "I'm going to get a coffee. Do you want one?"

"U-mm, yeah, sorry yes, please," Megan said as she leaned down and gently kissed his cheek. She watched as Viv leave and returned her gaze to Danny. "Hey baby. I just want you to know that I am here for you and so is everyone else. I want you to know there is nothing I won't do for you. I love you, Danny, everything is going to be alright – understand?"

Megan didn't know how long she had been resting her head next to Danny's, when she felt his hand twitch. "Danny?" Megan said as she saw his eyes begin to flutter open. "Hey baby, its okay."

"Megan," Danny tried as he opened his eyes. The headache wasn't as bad as before, nor was the rest of the pain. He didn't feel as cold. He looked around the sterile, white room. "Hospital?"

"Yeah, you're a bit banged up but you're going to be fine," Megan reassured as she leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "You're going to be just fine."

Danny shifted, wincing as he did. "Is everyone else alright?" he asked wondering how he was going to tell Megan about his father.

"Everyone is fine," she replied gently.

"Good, good. U-mm Megs you know about, well you know about my father-" Danny stuttered and stopped, unable to continue.

Megan rested her hand on his shoulder. "Its okay. I know about it – Jack told me," she explained. "Whatever you want done to him, I will do it for you."

"Thanks, but I-I just, I just don't know what to do," Danny said in a slightly panicked tone. He tried to curl up but found the movement caused pain to flare across his damaged ribs – bringing tears to his eyes.

"Danny, baby, it's okay. You don't have to make any decisions at the moment," Megan reassured as she gently stroked his arm. "It's okay, baby, it's okay," she repeated as she wiped the tears from his face.

"Jack's going to be mad – isn't he?" Danny asked

"No he isn't, why do you think that?" Megan asked gently

"Because I let a madman hold a gun to Sam's head and did nothing about it. I couldn't shoot him. What if he had killed her?" Danny replied in a panicked tone.

"Whatever you think about him – he's still your father. And what are you talking about? You exchanged your life for Sam's; I think that is called doing something. Jack isn't mad with you. He may be insanely worried about you, but he's not mad at all," Megan reassured as she leaned forward and kissed him again. "No one is mad at you, Danny."

"Is Sam really okay?"

"She's fine, thanks to you. Seriously, that bastard was holding a gun to her head - your options were limited. What you did was incredibly brave; there are not many people that would've done that. But you did and because of you, Sam got away with a headache," Megan said as she continued to reassure him. She interlaced her hand with his.

The door open and Jack quietly walked in. "Hey there. How are you feeling?" he asked gently.

"Better," Danny replied taking his eyes off Megan for a moment.

"Good. I can't keep having psychopath perps trying to take out my agents," Jack said as he gently squeezed Danny's shoulder. "I have found a lead in the case," he said, directing his statement to Megan.

"What case?" Danny asked suddenly.

Jack rubbed a hand over his face. He hoped that Danny wouldn't ask, he had hoped that he could keep Danny away for the case, at least until they had found some thing solid to go on. But whom was he kidding? "Your case. We think we have got a lead on it," Jack replied gently. "It's just a lead okay? You don't have to make any decisions yet and I will support whatever decision you make."

"Thanks, Jack," Danny said quietly.

Megan took her eyes from Danny for a moment, but her hand never left his. "What's the lead?"

"A FARC member," Jack replied.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Huge, huge thanks to anmodo for betaing this chapter and thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far.

**Chapter 8**

"W-Why is a FARC member a connection to my father?" Danny exclaimed, forcing himself to sit up despite the pain that flared across his ribs.

Jack and Megan looked at each other as they tried to come up with the words to tell Danny that his father was a terrorist. That his father was on the ATF's and, probably now, the FBI's most wanted list. And also that Interpol was investigating him.

Turning to face him, Megan started to rub his hand. "U-mm, because we have intelligence to suggest that he is becoming a high ranking member of the FARC," Megan started.

"What? M-My father's a terrorist!" Danny exclaimed, holding his head in his hand. "Who says this? How do you know this? Why?"

"The intel is good, baby. I was in a meeting with agents from the FBI, DEA etc. Anyway, they were discussing a possible future intel asset – a member of the FARC – your father," Megan said as she gently stroked his cheek. "But Danny that doesn't make you a different person. I don't know why your father chose that life, but he did and before you think about blaming yourself – it's not your fault."

"Your father made his choices and you made yours. He may be a psychopathic, cold-blooded killer, but you are a damn fine FBI agent. I said before and I will say it again, you are nothing like your father," Jack reassured as he squeezed Danny's shoulder.

Danny leaned into Megan's touch, closing his eyes as he let her comfort him. "Thanks," he said quietly he as felt fatigue sweep over him. "So what happens if this guy tells you where my father is? What are you going to do?"

"We'll track him. So when you make that decision, at least we know were he is – if you want to go down that route," Megan replied as she sat down next to him. How many different times can I break the Geneva Conference, Megan thought to herself. "But you don't have to make any decisions now – not today, not tomorrow, and not ever."

"Thanks," Danny said as he rested his head on her shoulder. He relaxed into her embrace, he let her stroke his hair and rub his back. He felt someone gently squeeze the back of his neck before he heard a set of footsteps leaving the room. His mind was racing with thoughts and images of the past. He wondered if he'd had this support back then– would his mother and Rafi still be alive? How would his life be different? "I'm sorry," he said suddenly. "I'm sorry for being so weak and pathetic."

Megan held Danny's shoulders and gently kissed him. She ran her hand through his thick, spiky hair. "It's okay, Danny. It's okay," Megan reassured as she felt him pull back. "First, you're not weak or pathetic – you're one of the strongest people I know. And second, you're allowed to let go of your emotions every now and again."

Danny found himself producing a small smile for Megan. He coughed violently and closed his eyes as tears stung them. "Megs, what am I going to do? If I was a true friend, a good brother, a good son, uncle, brother-in-law, I would want to seek revenge for what that bastard has done. But no I am sitting here crying into your shoulder, when I should be out there revenging Rafi's and Mom's deaths."

"That bastard beat the shit out of you, stabbed you and basically blew you up. Oh and your past that you tried so hard to forget rose from the dead. So I think you can be forgiven for not being Mr. Happy or Mr. Bauer."

Danny smirked at Megan's last comment. "So will you be Mr. Bauer's sidekick," Danny joked.

"Your backup? Yes. As for Mr. Bauer's sidekick? No, 'cos they usually end up dead." Megan said as she leaned down and kissed him. "Get some rest; none of us are going to abandon you. But right now, I've gotta go."

Danny stroked her cheek and returned the kiss. "Thank you, baby. Be careful. Okay? Please be really careful," Danny pleaded.

"I will be. And anyway, what are you worrying about? I will be with Mr. Jack 'overprotective' Malone. I will be fine," Megan reassured. "I won't be long, look after yourself."

"Okay," Danny whispered as he felt his battered body begin to give into the battle against sleep.

Taking one final glance at Danny, she turned and quietly walked out. She really didn't want to leave him in that state but she had work to do. Deep in thought, she walked down the hospital corridor feeling relieved that her Danny was going to be all right. So lost in her thoughts, she turned the corner and nearly ran head long into Vivian who was holding two cups of steaming coffee

"Shit," she swore gently. "I'm really sorry Viv. I was kinda…well…you know-"

"Worried about Danny?" Viv suggested. "He's going to be fine."

"I know, it's just," Megan said as she ran a hand through her hair. "It's just I'm worried about him. That's all."

"I know. Take this," Viv said as she handed a cup of steaming coffee to Megan. "Go with Jack. Interrogate the lead, and find out just who the hell did this to Danny. I will look after him."

"Right…u-mm…thanks," Megan said as her eyes lit up at the Starbucks cup. "How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing. Just find and deal with whoever did this to Danny," Viv replied seriously. "Oh, and control Jack. I don't want him to anything stupid that he may or may not regret later."

"Will do Viv, will do," Megan said as she slowly walked away. Control Jack? She thought. How was she going to control Jack when she personally wanted to beat the information out of his guy? She sighed as she thought whoever this guy was, he was probably only a small time goon – she wouldn't waste her time and energy on him. She'd save that for Danny's father.

Viv smiled as she saw that Danny was finally sleeping peacefully. Setting the coffee mug down on the table, she stroked his forehead. She had asked Megan who the lead was, having asked the same question to Jack only to be met with a silent reply. She pulled the blanket up around Danny's shoulders and gently kissed his forehead. She knew whoever had done this to him would be dealt with – Megan and Jack wouldn't rest until they had.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

26 Federal Plaza – NY

"So you have no idea where Jorge Castaño is?" Jack asked, pacing the interrogation room like a caged animal.

"N-no, I told you before I don't know who you are talking about?" Carlos Rodriguez replied nervously as he looked between stocky man who was pacing and the women who had done nothing but coldly stare at him.

"Have you seen this man?" Jack yelled as he slammed a photo of Danny's father down on the table.

Carlos closed his eyes and looked away. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't tell them were Jorge was – it would get him killed. But more importantly Jorge was soon to become the leader of the FARC and he wanted to become part of Jorge's inner circle. "Are you stupid? I have told you I have no idea who this man is."

"You're lying to me, but do you know what pisses me off more than people lying to me? People trying to kill me." Jack roared answering his own question. "But do you know what pisses me off more than that?"

"No," Carlos said glaring at Jack, his confidence rising with each passing second.

"People that go after my team," Jack yelled as he slammed Carlos against a wall.

Megan leaned back on her chair and rolled her eyes. "Jack, don't do that."

"That's it, Jack. Listen to the woman, for once a woman knows what she is talking about." Carlos sneered.

"You think I was talking about your wellbeing," Megan said forcing herself to stay calm as Jack slammed Carlos back down in the chair. "No. I was thinking about the mess we would have to clear up and paperwork we would have do."

"But you're a woman. That's you're job," Carlos mocked.

"Oh that's so sweet," Megan toyed, her glaze flicking between Carlos and Jack. "Have you heard of the Geneva Convention?" She watched Carlos nod. "Well as you were arrested on terrorism charges and the US is fighting a war against terrorism, I guess in a funny screwed up way, it's related. Which means I'm supposed to treat you humanely," Megan sighed.

"Y-Yeah, you are," Carlos stammered. "And there is a CCTV camera up there," he said pointing up to the camera.

"Yeah I know," Megan said. "It's pretty, isn't it? Pity it doesn't work. Also, it's a pity that no one knows you are here."

"So what? Are you going to kill me?" Carlos shouted.

"Well I won't deny that has entered my mind, but no I just want the information."

"Look I have told you before, you stupid bitch, that I have no idea who this Marco Alvarez is?" Carlos growled.

"I never said we were looking for a 'Marco Alvarez'," Megan smirked. "So you obviously know Mr. Alvarez or Mr Castaño or whatever you choose to call him."

"I-I mean, s-sorry I thought you were talking about someone else," Carlos panicked but the damage had already been done.

"Shut up and listen to me, see that guy over there," Megan said coldly pointing to the stony figure of Jack Malone. "Even he does not know how far I'm prepared to go to get the information. So I will ask again--where is Jorge Castaño?"

"U-mm," Carlos stammered as he looked between the cold but determined eyes of the woman, to the bad-tempered FBI agent who had started to approach him. He really didn't know what these people would do to him. He'd rather take his chances with the FARC as a rat than these people. So he began to tell them everything he knew about Jorge Castaño and the FARC.

An hour later, Megan walked out and stretched the kinks out her back. Leaning against the wall, she nodded to Jack as Agent Christopher Nelson head of the FBI's New York counter terrorism approached them.

"Nice work in there," Agent Nelson stated as he nodded towards Carlos who was busily writing all the names of FARC members he knew. "Were you really going to damage him?" he asked questionably.

"Well I wasn't," Jack said with a smile as he folded his arms and leaned against the wall.

"You thought I was?" Megan said. "The guy's a small fry. Taking him down would be like taking some junkie dealer in a crack house – aka pointless. But if I may suggest something?"

"Sure but the FBI is taking credit for this bust," Agent Nelson said quickly.

"The guy has contacts and has obviously gained trust of Jorge Castaño who you and I both know is going to be the next man in charge. Turn him, I think he would make a good double agent," Megan suggested.

"And you know this because-"

"Because I have run double agents before, after a while you can tell pretty accurately who will fold and who won't," Megan replied. "Anyway it's you're choice and we were never here," she said over her shoulder as she started walking away.

Jack took a couple of long strides before he caught up with her. "You all right?" he asked genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine," Megan said with a smile. "I will be more than fine when Danny is."

He put a hand on her shoulder and gently squeezed it. "I know, I have known Danny for seven years now – he's going to be just fine," Jack reassured. "Shall we head back to the hospital?" He watched as Megan slowly nodded her head. "Look, I have to talk to Danny about a couple of things."

"What things?" Megan asked, suddenly defensive and overprotective of Danny, her eyes shooting daggers at Jack.

"Nothing major," Jack said quickly feeling intimidated under Megan's glare. "Just about what happened, I have a report to write. I promise its not going to be much – we have most of the information."

"Sure, I'm sorry," Megan said, feeling embarrassed. "Look I'm hungry, I don't know if Danny will be up to eating any thing yet – but there is a pizza place just across from the hospital. If you like, I can smuggle that in while you and Danny have your chat."

"That's sounds like a great plan," Jack said with a smile. "But how are you smuggle the pizza up?" he joked.

"Well between Danny and I, I think we have it tied up," Megan joked, raising an eyebrow laughing as Jack chuckled.

About half an hour later, Jack finally arrived at the hospital. It had been an interesting drive to say the least; he swore that they must have missed cars by mere fractions of inches. He rubbed his face and forced himself to smile despite today's events. It could've been worse – Danny could've died. Jack sighed they had been lucky – the team had walked away with relative minor injuries. He found a genuine smile when he saw Danny sitting up talking to Viv.

"Hey," he said as he walked in.

"Hey Jack," Danny smiled but he knew he had to talk to Jack about the thing that was plaguing him. He knew Jack would want him to resign after his actions nearly got Sam killed.

Viv looked between the two men and got the hint. "Well I've gotta get back to Reggie. See you both tomorrow," Viv said as she leaned forward and gently kissed Danny's forehead.

"Night Viv," Danny said

"See you tomorrow," Jack called out. "So how are you feeling?" he asked

"Better, a lot better. Thanks," Danny replied and then hesitated before continuing. "U-mm Jack I need to talk to you, u-mm h-how did the interrogation go?" Danny blurted out.

"Whoa Danny. Calm down. The interrogation went well. We got the information we needed – remind me not to piss your girlfriend off," Jack said smiling as he saw Danny had found a small smile and appeared to have relaxed a little. "Anyway what do you want to talk about?"

"Nothing, u-mm well," Danny stammered. "Look Jack if you want my resignation after what happened today, I totally understand."

"What?" Jack exclaimed. "Why would I want your resignation?"

"Because my actions could've got Sam killed, i-it"

"Listen to me," Jack said cutting Danny off. "You didn't follow FBI protocol, but I don't think the FBI has protocol for this kind of thing. Your actions didn't get Sam killed. They saved her life. I don't blame you, the only person I blame is your father – understand?"

"Yeah," Danny said slowly nodding.

"So you can write and give me your letter of resignation, but I am only going to put it in the shredder," Jack said. "I dunno if you are feeling up to it but Megan is getting a pizza." He smiled as he watched Danny face light up. "She doesn't like this healthy shit on her pizza, does she?"

"Oh yes, the full works – no cheese, no carbs organic tomato sauce, low carbs pizza base and tonnes of green stuff," Danny joked but in a serious tone. Forcing himself to hide the smirk that was trying to form on his face.

"Damn and I was beginning to like her," Jack joked. "How can you do that to a pizza?"

"I know. It's terrible," Danny said gritting his teeth as he bit back a laugh. "Along with egg white omelettes and fat free everything."

"Hey."

Both men's head shot up with the sound of a voice and the smell of freshly cooked pizza. Danny winked at Megan as she walked in, balancing the pizza and three drinks. Jack quickly took the drinks from her.

"So which ones which?" Jack asked indicating to the drinks.

"That one is mine," Megan said as she started play along with Danny. "Those two are for you boys."

"What's yours," Jack asked inquisitively.

"Oh it's this great heath drink. It's made up from-"

"It's okay. I don't need to hear it," Jack said screwing his face up in disgust

"How are you baby?" Megan said as she leaned forward and kissed Danny. "I dunno if you want some pizza but it's here if you want it."

"I would love some," Danny said as he returned the kissed.

"You lied to me," Jack exclaimed as grabbed the pizza off Megan. He looked up at Megan and Danny and chuckled as he was them laughing. After everything that Danny had been through today Megan could still make Danny laugh. "Kids!" Jack said shaking his head. Sensing it was his time to leave Jack took several slices. "Well you two I'm going to head home, thanks for this," he said holding up the slices of pizzas.

"Night Jack," Megan said smiling.

"See you tomorrow Jack," Danny called out to the retreating figure.

"You really okay?" Megan asked, searching Danny's eyes. She stroked his stubbled cheek and kissed him again.

"I'm more than okay now," Danny said as he pushed a lock of hair off her face. Leaning forward, he winced as he kissed her passionately.


	9. Chapter 9

As always a huge thanks to anmdo for betaing this chapter and thanks to everyone that has reviewed.

**Chapter 9**

Leaning back on the couch, Danny closed his eyes. The 48 hours that he had be forced to stay in the hospital had been hell. He had felt like a caged animal and probably had acted like one as well. But now, he had been home for a week and he was bored. Hopelessly bored. Being such an energetic, active person sitting around doing nothing was slowly driving him insane. Sighing loudly and dramatically, he caused the other person in his apartment to look up from her computer.

"Bored?" Megan said, smiling at Danny

"Yes!" Danny sighed. "I've been sitting here--doing absolutely nothing--for a week."

"See that's the thing about taking it easy, you're not supposed to do anything," Megan said as she ran her thumb down his cheek. "Didn't you listen to anything the doctors said about complications?"

"Yes," Danny whined. " But I'm fine, I feel fine. I don't need another week off; the doctors are just playing it safe."

Megan rolled her eyes; this was about the tenth time Danny had brought this up today. Since his father had re-entered his life and beaten the crap out of him, Danny had become quiet and withdrawn. Lately though, he at least appeared to returning to his normal happy, impatient self. But appearances could be deceiving – she would be watching him like a hawk for a while. Looking at Danny closely, she understood why he felt that he needed to work. Megan shut down her laptop and rubbed her face. She couldn't see any harm in him working; it was not as if Jack and the team wouldn't also being watching like hawks.

"I have an idea, I will challenge you to a race," Megan said as she handed Danny one of the x-box controls. "Now if I win, you will completely follow the doctor's advice and not complain. But if you win, you will still follow the doctor's advice but I will try and persuade Jack to let you work."

"You would?" Danny said with a huge grin. "Well baby, you might as well phone Jack now 'cos I am going to kick your sexy ass."

Megan found herself grinning as she was rewarded with a genuine 'Danny Taylor' smile, the kind that made his eyes twinkle. "You think? I have two words for you – record times?" Megan chuckled.

"X-box," Danny said pointing at the black box in front of them. "Real world," he finished as he pointed out the window.

"Ah so you, Special Agent Danny Taylor of the FBI, state that you can't drive in the real world apart from in the form of a little black box," Megan joked, whispering seductively into his ear and winked in an effort to distract him.

Forcing himself to concentrate on his car selection, he found it very difficult as he felt her breath against his neck. "You think you can distract me, but I'm a race car driver. I can concentrate on the race first and then my woman later," Danny joked.

Megan playfully punched him. "I don't mind being your woman, as you are my sexy FBI man. But concentrate on me second? Well now I am offended," Megan toyed. "But baby--three words."

"Increasing your number of words per sentence, are we?" Danny smirked as he selected the Mustang GT500.

"Funny Taylor. Real funny," Megan said as she scrolled through the car selection. She pecked his cheek before she selected a Subaru Impreza WTX STI. "Eat my dust."

"Eat your dust?" Danny said rising an eyebrow. "Babe, my car has 100 bhp on yours, take a long look at the front of my car 'cos that's the last time you are going to see it."

"Fighting talk! Your car is like a ton heavier and handles like piss," Megan replied. She couldn't help but smile as the old Danny started to reappear.

Five minutes later, Megan raised her hands in victory. And then very quickly, she felt a hand grab her arm and pull her back down on to the couch. Carefully resting her head on Danny's chest, she avoided his still-healing stab wound. "How are you really feeling?"

"I'm fine," Danny started. He looked into her eyes and knew that he couldn't lie to her. "Okay, my wrist aches sometimes and the stab wound twinges a bit; the headaches have pretty much gone but a part from that, I'm fine. I just need to work."

"I know baby, I know," Megan said as she gently stroked his hair. "Tell you what, I will try and persuade Jack and the doctors to let you work. But whatever happens, you are going to listen and follow their advice."

Leaning back on the couch, Danny nodded. He watched as Megan made the phone call to Jack, and like most days, he wondered why a girl like Megan wanted to date a guy like him. He closed his eyes briefly as he thought of the thing that had dominated his thoughts since it had happened – what was he going to do about his father?

Megan put down the phone and smiled slightly, Jack had agreed to let Danny back to work if the doctors cleared him. She turned and frowned when she saw Danny lost in thought again. "You all right?"

"Yeah," Danny said sounding distracted. "What did Jack say?"

Megan frowned again, she knew what he was thinking about, and she knew that he was still blaming himself for what happened. She ran a thumb across his cheek. "Well he said that he was fine with you riding a desk as long as the docs cleared you."

"Great," Danny replied, forcing a smile as he tried to pull himself out of his deepest, darkest memories of his childhood.

"What's up Danny?" Megan asked gently.

"Just thinking," Danny said still sounding distracted.

"About what?"

"Part of me wants to beat the crap out of him for what he did to Rafi, my mom, Sam, Jack," Danny said as he raked his hands through his hair. "But-"

"But he's your father," Megan stated, taking one of his hands in hers.

"I know I still want to beat the shit out of him, but, yeah, that bastard is my father. I want to take revenge for Rafi's and my mom's deaths, I want to take revenge for what he did to Sam, Jack and… and you," Danny said with more confidence as he looked Megan in the eyes. "Why should the small fact that he is my father stop me? He hasn't really been my father for years, and truly, he never really was."

"Blood is thicker that water," Megan suggested.

"Yeah but he was a bastard. I don't think he ever had a good word for me. He regularly beat the crap out of Rafi and my mom," Danny said sadly.

"And you," Megan finished. She watched as Danny slowly nodded. "Danny it's been less than a week, you will find a way – I know you will," she reassured.

"Thanks," Danny replied, finding a small smile returning to his face again. Wrapping his arms around her slender body, he pulled her close. "How did I get so lucky to find you?"

Megan shifted slightly so she was facing him. "Well that's a story about a hot sweaty day, a missing person and a beach." She grinned as watched Danny's smile begin to grow. "Two FBI agents, one of whom had a seriously sexy smile with glorious blue eyes," she joked.

Danny screwed up his face in mock disgust. "Martin?" he said sticking his tongue out.

"Nah he's to clean cut, I like a bit of a bad boy look," Megan said with a broad smile.

"Really?" Danny exclaimed as he gave her a broad grin. "You really like the bad boy look?" he toyed. Leaning forward, he planted a kiss on her lips. However bad his day had been, Megan always found away to put a smile on his face – he hoped he did the same for her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Megan watched with slight amusement as Danny paced the length of the room. He had been like that since the doctor had left them. The check up had been scheduled since he had left the hospital a week ago but now this check up had a whole new meaning. She knew how much Danny needed to work and she knew how restless he would be if the docs didn't give him the all clear.

"Relax. I am sure it will be fine and if it's not, it's only another week," Megan started.

"Babe, I have already have had two weeks off this month," Danny exclaimed as collapsed on a chair next to Megan. He dug his fingers into his scalp. "I really need to work, baby. I need to think of something other than what I should do with my father."

Megan put a comforting arm around his shoulders. "I know, and I know that you will work out what you are going to do with your father. Just give it a little more time," Megan suggested.

"Thanks," Danny replied as he sat up and found a smile for her. "Damn-it," he suddenly yelled as if just remembering something very important..

"Danny?" Megan asked suddenly becoming very concerned.

"Rafi… Rafi asked me to look after Sylvia and the kids if anything happened to him and I haven't see them in ages, nor have I done anything for them," Danny exclaimed. "I promised Rafi – it was one of the last things Rafi ever said to me. God, Megs, they still live in a crappy area, I've got to find place in a good area for them."

"What do you want me to do?" Megan asked gently.

"U-mm well," Danny started. "If you have time, maybe, you help me look for another place for them – only if you have time."

"No problem," Megan said with a slightly smile. "But you want to see Sylvia and the kids alone, right?"

"Yeah, just this once, I've got to sort some stuff out with them," Danny finished with a smile. But he soon found his heart rate increasing when he saw the doctor re-enter the room. He vaguely heard the doctor start talking about complications.

"But he will be ok to do desk duty – right?" Megan started. "I mean there is no way in hell that either myself or his boss will let Danny push himself."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny ran his hands through his hair and took a couple of deep calming breaths as stood outside Sylvia's apartment. He raised a hesitant hand to the door – not knowing how to talk to Sylvia, but knowing he had to. With a trembling hand he knocked on the door and waited for a reply. He forced a smile when Sylvia opened the door.

"Hey," Danny started.

"Danny," Sylvia said sounding slightly surprised. She looked him up and down frowning in concern as she took note of his battered appearance. "What the hell happened to you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just a little problem with arresting a suspect," Danny replied with a small smile as he stepped into the small apartment. He looked around and bit back the tears that threatened to fall. The place still felt as though Rafi was still alive. "Sylvia?" he asked as he gently put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"I'm coping," Sylvia said, quickly looking away. "Do you want coffee?"

"That would be great," Danny said as collapsed on the couch. "How's Nicky holding up?"

Feeling tears sting her eyes, she quickly put the coffee down in front of Danny. This was Danny – Danny wouldn't judge her. Danny was FBI; Danny could help her – like he helped Rafi. "Not good Danny, he's getting into fights," Sylvia quivered. "What am I going to do Danny?"

Danny gently wrapped his arms around Sylvia's shaking body and held as sobs racked her body. "We'll fix it, I promise you," Danny reassured. "I'll talk to him. I'm so sorry Sylvia, I'm so sorry."

Sylvia buried her head into Danny's shoulder. "Any news on Rafi's killer?" Sylvia asked quietly.

"Yes we have leads, it's only a matter of time before we catch him," Danny reassured. "I promise you Sylvia I will not rest until Rafi's killer is found and punished."

"I know Danny," Sylvia replied as she looked Danny in the eyes. She saw the fire of determination in Danny's eyes she knew what he said was true.

"What do you think about this area?" Danny asked gently, avoiding asking the question directly.

"It's ok. It doesn't have the best schools and I felt safer when Rafi was around, but it could be worse – right?" Sylvia replied not caring to think of the meaning of the question.

Danny clenched his jaw, he felt terrible that Sylvia felt afraid in her own apartment. It was Rafi's 'dying wish' for him to look after his family – and that's what he was going to do. He would find some where in a good neighbourhood, with good schools but not too far from her friends – he owed it to Rafi. "I can help you."

"What?" Sylvia said as she sat up and stared at Danny, not understanding what he meant.

"I can help you find a place in a better area with good schools," Danny started.

"Thanks Danny, that's really sweet but I can barely afford this place," Sylvia replied, still frowning.

"I can help you. We are family and Rafi-" Danny stopped not wanting Sylvia to know the terrible details. "Look you are family and I know that Rafi would want his family safe and happy."

"Danny!" Sylvia exclaimed. "You don't have to, we will survive."

"Yes I have to. You are family I promised Rafi I would," Danny said sadly looking down at his feet as felt tears stinging his eyes. "We both promised each other that if anything happened to one of us the other would look after his family."

"Thank you," Sylvia said not knowing what else to say.

"And if you want to go out or have some time away from the kids, I'm only a phone call away. If you want to talk just phone me," Danny said. "If you need anything just, well I am here for you 24 hours a day, seven days a week."

"Thanks Danny," Sylvia said as she found a small smile. "You know I was wrong about you – you are great person."

Danny put a comforting arm around Sylvia's shoulders. He hadn't been there for Rafi, but he was going to be there for his family. He closed his eyes for a brief moment; he was beginning to realize what he had to do in regard to his father.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leaning back against the cool wall, Danny watched as the numbers illuminated one by one as the elevator made its way slowly to his floor. Rubbing a hand over his face, he hoped that he would survive the day. The doctor had reluctantly agreed to let him work and he knew that Jack would be watching him like a hawk. If he so much as even closed his eyes or rubbed his side, he knew that Jack would be sending him straight home. He closed his eyes and took a breath as his floor number lit up. Forcing a fake, confident smile, he stepped out of the elevator and walked towards the team's desks.

"Danny!"

He heard a voice and spun around to be met by Sam who threw herself at him. He winced painfully as he felt his ribs and stab wound protest. "Hey Sam," Danny said just managing to hide the pain from his voice.

"Oh Danny," Sam repeated hugging him tightly. "I thought you had another week off."

"I did, but the docs changed their minds, so here I am," Danny replied with a slight smile.

"So are you sure you're okay?" Sam asked concern laced into the tone of her voice.

"I'm fine Sam I promise," Danny replied as he gently hugged her. "Look, I'm-I'm really sorry about what happened in that warehouse. If I only got my act together you would've never got hurt. Are you sure you're all right?"

Sam bit her lip. She wasn't fine but she couldn't tell Danny that. She couldn't believe, she shook her head, this was Danny. Whatever happened, she should have known that he would've found a way to blame himself. It wasn't his fault, the only reason she was alive was because of him – what was about the men in the team trading their lives for someone else's.

"I'm fine Danny. I am alive because of you – my knight in shining armour. You always have my back," Sam said as she leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Gently taking his hand, she led him towards the bullpen.

"Any new cases?" Danny asked.

"No. We are halfway through one," Sam replied. "David Johnson, 22 year old grad student at NYU - last seen by his housemates two days ago."

"Any leads?" Danny asked as felt himself mentally getting back in work.

"Not many, we figure that he's taken off with a girlfriend."

"Right," Danny said as made his way to his desk. On instinct he started to go through David Johnson's bank records. He sighed, as he thought of Sam. She was lying; he had known her long enough to tell when she was lying. The event at the warehouse had affected her. His bastard father had left his marks on her. He had winced when he had seen faint red marks on her neck, he had felt his blood boil with anger – this was his father's doing.

A few hours later Danny ran his fingers through his hair. In those few hours, he felt as though that everyone was watching his every move. Jack had stood over him on countless occasions constantly asking him how he was.

"Hey man, we found David Johnson," Martin said as he walked over to Danny.

"Great," Danny said reading Martin's expression. He could tell that they had found the kid alive. "So did he run off with his girlfriend?"

"Not his girlfriend anymore," Martin replied with a smile as he pulled his chair up to Danny's desk. "Mr Johnson and Miss. May ran off to Vegas and returned to JFK as Mr. and Mrs. Johnson."

Danny chuckled, as he got up to leave. "Hey Martin I never thanked you for saving my life."

"No worries man, you would've done the same," Martin replied, forcing a smile. It wasn't because he didn't think that Danny wouldn't have saved his life – he knew Danny would. He just couldn't get the image of Danny's bloodied, battered body out of his head. He still had nightmares about the shooting, but instead of him getting shot, he saw Danny dying over and over again.

"Save your skinny ass?" Danny joked. But he forced himself to keep a neutral expression. Everywhere he looked he saw the marks that his father had left behind. Whether they were in his nightmares or his reality – his father had marked them. He knew what he had do. Bidding goodnight to Martin, he walked over to Jack's office prepared to tell Jack his decision on what he was going to do about his father.


	10. Chapter 10

As always a huge thanks to anmodo for betaing this chapter. And thanks to everyone that has reviewed.

**Chapter 10**

Raising a hesitant hand to the door of Jack's office, Danny knocked. Hearing the reply, he quietly slid in nervously interlacing his fingers together. "Jack, u-mm," Danny started.

On hearing the voice, Jack looked up from his paperwork. "I thought you had gone home. Sorry, let me rephrase that. Why haven't you gone home?" Jack asked

"I've just got to finish up some paperwork then I will head home," Danny said looking around the room. He didn't know why he felt so nervous. This was Jack – a man who he had known since he was 25. He supposed the reason why he was so nervous was that saying his decision aloud some how made it real and he would have to go though with it.

"Sorry, Danny. Did that sound like a question? I meant it as an order," Jack said as he stared at Danny's tired and nervous appearance.

"I need to talk," Danny blurted out, mentally kicking himself at the rashness of his actions.

Jack frowned in concern – maybe he had been putting to much pressure on him and Danny had forced himself to return to work too early. Maybe he should've forced Danny to take the full two weeks off. He took a deep breath in order to try and ease his concerns. "Sure, take a seat," he said as he gestured to the chairs in front of his desk.

"U-mm well, err I know, I know what I want to with my father, but I don't!" Danny blurted out.

"Whoa, Danny. Calm down, take a deep breath and try that again," Jack said as he tried reassure his obviously nervous agent.

Taking a deep, shaky breath, Danny held his head in his hands, digging his fingers into his scalp. He was glad that Jack couldn't see his face as he winced—his wrist protesting. He closed his eyes and tried again. "I think I have decided what I want to do about my father," Danny said.

"Ok," Jack said leaning back on his chair but closely watching his nervous agent. "You know whatever you decide I will support that decision."

"Thanks," Danny said, finally finding that he could look up and face Jack.

"What have you decided?" Jack gently pushed when Danny didn't continue.

"U-mm, I-I." Danny closed his eyes and took another deep calming breath, mentally kicking himself again for not holding it together. "I want meet him. To be honest, once I meet him, I don't what I want to do, but I owe it to a lot people to do this."

"You don't owe it to anyone to do this. It wasn't your fault – you know that, don't you?" Jack reassured.

"I know Jack. But I need to do it, I think it's the only way I can get him out of my head and if I owe to people, I am less likely to back out," Danny replied with more confidence.

"Fair enough," Jack replied, feeling slightly more relaxed as he saw the Danny Taylor he knew returning. "I know where he is, but can I suggest something?"

"Sure," Danny said feeling relieved that Jack had understood his reasons.

"Give it a couple more weeks – okay?" Jack suggested. "That's not because I want to think about it more, because you obviously have thought about it a lot or that I am giving you time to back out, which you can if you want to. But you're not 100 percent and I think with something like this, you want to feel a lot better than you do right now."

"Agreed," Danny said with a small smile. He stood up to leave. "Thanks Jack."

"Not a problem, now what are you doing now?" Jack asked.

"I'm just going to finish a bit of paperwork before I head home," Danny said as he started to leave.

"No. You are going home now. You are only back at work early on certain conditions, one of which is that you follow the doctor's and my orders," Jack stated as he eyeballed the tired but more relaxed looking Danny. "So you are packing your stuff and going home, and not by the subway."

"But Jack," Danny started to protest. "Megan lives really close; it's a really short train ride."

"Good," Jack said as he grabbed his car keys. "Then I can drive you."

"But Jack," Danny started to protest again.

"Look you either take the free ride home or you stay at work. If you stay at work I will simply take you back to the hospital and tell them you are showing the symptoms of concussion," Jack said with an evil grin. "Do you understand that?"

"Yes," Danny muttered darkly.

"Good, we understand each other then," Jack said with the same evil grin.

Danny stopped at the elevator. "I thought you didn't have a car anymore," Danny stated feeling that he had a way out.

"Bad luck Danny-boy, it's a rental car. While the FBI's insurance decides whether or not they will pay. My personal car insurance tell me that I am not covered under acts of terrorism," Jack grumbled. "You thought that Megan and I hadn't planned this?"

"Bloody Stalin," Danny muttered under his breath.

"I heard that Danny," Jack chuckled as he walked towards his car.

As Jack started to drive towards Megan's apartment, he tried to engage conversation with Danny. He felt guilty that he had ordered Danny home when the kid just wanted to keep his mind occupied. "Why do you feel that you owe it to people to confront your father?"

Danny jumped slightly as the sudden, unexpected question pulled him out of his deep thoughts. "U-mm, well," Danny said as he tried to pull himself together. "It's bad enough what he did to my mom and Rafi. But then he went after you guys--every where I look I see the marks that he has left behind."

"It's not your fault," Jack started.

"I know that, Jack, but it doesn't change the fact that he's my father. We share DNA-"

"And that's where the similarities end," Jack said cutting Danny off. "If you hadn't told me I would have never guessed that he was your father, as you are totally different."

Nodding slight, Danny then looked up to see where he was. "Take a left at the top here, and drop me off there."

"Ok," Jack said as he made the left hand turn.

"Thanks Jack," Danny said as the car pulled to a stop. He grabbed his stuff and got out of the car.

"Danny," Jack called out. "Are you sure you're all right?"

Danny rolled his eyes and smirked. "I'm fine Jack, I swear. Anyway I'm not going to pass out between here and Megan's apartment."

Jack smirked feeling relived that the Danny Taylor he knew was back. He had been really concerned about him as what Danny had been through had been incredibly traumatic. "Right, see you tomorrow then."

"Thanks for the ride, see you tomorrow," Danny said as he walked into Megan's apartment building – hoping that she was home. He wandered into her apartment, feeling disappointed that she wasn't back. After raiding the fridge, he collapsed on the couch and started channel surfing. Finding nothing on, he sighed loudly to the empty apartment and picked up the x-box – but it wasn't the same without Megan to playfully tease and challenge him. He didn't want to feel that he had become dependant on her but he wanted to tell her about his decision as she was heavily involved in this whole matter.

Quietly slipping into her apartment, Megan smiled slightly as she watched the lone figure of Danny Taylor staring at the blank TV screen. She silently walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Hey baby. How was your day?" she asked as he turned his head to face her. She smiled as she watched his whole face light up.

"Megan," Danny said brightly. "It was good. We found the missing person alive and unharmed. How was your day?"

"My day? Well my day was a boring day in the office, but nothing bad happened, so I guess it was good as well," Megan paused as she looked at the far more relaxed looking Danny. "What else happened?"

"U-mm," Danny said choking on his words. He wondered if he would ever able to talk about his father without getting up tight. "My father."

Megan watched as Danny closed down before her eyes. She sat down next to him and put a supportive arm around his shoulders. "What about your father?" she asked gently.

"I have come to a decision," Danny said as he felt his confidence return.

"Ok, what have you decided," Megan gently pushed as Danny didn't continue.

"I want to meet him, I want to confront him for he did to the people I love. I doubt he will tell me why and I doubt if he did that I would understand – but I have to. I think it's the only way for me to rest my demons," Danny replied looking up. "He murdered my family and then tried to murder the people who I have come to regard as my family. I honestly don't know what I will do when I meet him, I can't keep living in the shadow of his demons that plague me."

"I understand," Megan said quietly. "I know you will know what to do when you confront him. You didn't think you would ever know what to do with him and now you have decide to confront him – give it time, it will come."

"How did you become so wise?" Danny said as he ran a hand through her hair.

"Secrets, baby, secrets," Megan toyed. "So when do you think you are going to confront him?"

"Jack reckons that I should give it a couple weeks - when I am feeling a bit better," Danny sighed.

"I think Jack's right," Megan started

"So do I," Danny replied. "I mean I feel fine, but I don't think I feel 'lets confront all my demons of the past' fine." He smiled as he pulled Megan closer. "But" he started with a raised eyebrow. "There are some things that I feel more than fine to do."

"Oh really, Mr. Taylor and what would these things be?" Megan toyed, her lips just brushing his.

"Well they always say actions are stronger that words," Danny said as leaned in and passionately kissed her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Two weeks later**

Sitting low in his car, Danny fingered his gun before he checked it and slid it into his waistband. Pulled the knife from the sheath on his ankle and twirled it between his fingers before placing it back in the sheath. Pulling the collar up on his coat, he checked the mirrors before slowly and quietly exiting. He scanned the building waiting for movement. Once he was sure that he hadn't been followed, he started to walk towards his destination.

When probing Jack for answers about his father, Jack had accidentally let slip his father's haunt in New York City. Danny looked across the street; he had to do this alone. He felt guilty that he hadn't told Megan or Jack. He trusted them, but this was his fight and his fight alone. Scanning the buildings, looking for any possible signs of his father, he found none. He leaned against a wall and wished that he smoked – at least it was something to do while he was waiting. He looked down at his feet and wished his father would hurry up as he could feel that he was losing his nerve. But he had to do his now or he would never do it.

He looked up and again, he quickly swallowed the bile that rose in his throat as he saw a familiar figure saunter down the road. He felt his pulse quicken as he found himself unconscious start walking towards him. It was as if he had no control over his body – otherwise he didn't think he would have the mental strength to force his body to move. He felt his world spin slightly as he stood in front of his father – blocking his path.

"Oh, it's you. Didn't get enough the first?" Jorge Castaño sneered as his youngest and only remaining son.

"Lay a finger on any of my friends again and I swear I will kill you," Danny said bravely as he tried to hide his fears.

"Oh a threat! I'm so scared!" Jorge mocked

Danny stared at Jorge and saw the murders and the pain his man brought. He saw the abuse of his mother and brother. He saw their murders. He saw Sam's terrified face as the bastard held a knife to her throat. He saw Martin looking shaken and edgy. He saw the burned wreck that was once Jack's car. He felt the years of pain and fear fall away. For the first time, he felt the several inches difference in height.

"Threat?" Danny scoffed. "Why would I threaten you? Why would I take the time and energy to haul my ass out here to threaten you, when I could be having a great time with my girlfriend?"

"Feisty little bitch, that girlfriend of yours," Jorge commented. "I reckon she would do well in one of my clubs."

"Depends on who you're talking about?" Danny replied with a twisted smile. "But I don't think it would be good for business if half your clientele ends up dead or arrested."

"You ungrateful little shit," Jorge yelled as he swung a punch at Danny, which Danny easily blocked. "Oh you think you're a tough guy now?"

"No, I just don't believe in beating and killing women," Danny said as he swung a sharp right hook. He knew with his injuries that he would be at a slight disadvantage but he was several inches taller than his father and had a few pounds of pure muscle over his father. He saw a glint of metal before he saw his father's gun and quickly kicked it away.

"You bastard," Jorge roared as he delivered a wicked left hook on Danny's forehead, splitting open the still healing wound.

Temporarily stunned by the pain and blood pouring down his face into his eye, Danny was defenceless which Jorge took full advance of. As he laid a few quick, sharp punches into Danny's chest and head. He laughed as Danny collapsed to ground.

Collapsing painfully to the ground but with his body fuelled on adrenaline, Danny saw his father had lost concentration for a moment and he too took advantage of it as he delivered a sharp kick to his father's chest bringing him down in an instant. Danny went to his waistband for his gun and didn't find it. He quickly looked around, staring in horror as he saw it lay mere inches from his father's hand. He dropped and twisted his body as he tried to reach his gun before his father did. He gasped in pain as he felt a stabbing pain on his chest. Looking down, he saw blood staining his t-shirt. Danny grimaced as he tried to block out the pain. His father had inflicted these injuries on him and he was using them to his full advantage. He kicked out in the direction on the pain causer only to be met by thin air. He felt his damaged left hand being painful forced open and a cold metal object being shoved into his grasp. He swung his good free hand and met warm flesh. With all his strength he tightened his grip, he found his father loosen his grip and begin to choke. Danny closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as swung a punch with his left hand connecting with his father's face. The pain that shot down his arm was enough to tell him that he had hit his mark. He rolled out the way and staggered up. He stared at the object. It was a few inches long, made from a matt finished metal. At the top, there was a small black button which his thumb had been pressed down on.

"I wouldn't release that button, if I were you," Jorge gasped as he held his broken, bleeding nose.

"What?" Danny said in mild shock

"It's a dead man switch. As soon as you release it, the bomb will go off. If you walk any farther away from that building," Jorge said darkly as he pointed to an apartment block. "The bomb will go off."

"You sick son of a bitch," Danny yelled. He felt the muscles in his wrist spasm. He was sure he had broken his wrist again. He didn't know how much longer he could hold it – but he had to. He was intently staring at the dead man switch that he didn't notice his father pick up an iron bar and swing it at his chest. As the iron bar connected with his chest he collapsed in pain feeling all of the air had been knocked out of his lungs. Danny curled up on his side and tried to take deep, slow breaths – but he couldn't. He briefly closed his eyes and tried to calm himself. He wasn't going to die and he wasn't going to let anyone else die. He eventually managed to get his breathing under control and stared up at his father who now was pointing a gun at him. This was it, Danny thought.

"Where's the bomb?" Danny hissed as he spat up blood.

"And why would I tell you that?" Jorge laughed as clicked off the safety switch.

"Since you are going to kill me, it doesn't matter," Danny said hoping that his father would play along. As his father was arrogant son of bitch, he knew he would.

"3rd floor at the central stairwell," Jorge laughed.

"Thanks," Danny said as he kicked his father hard in the chest. As Jorge fell, Danny quickly rolled to one side, landing a sharp right hook to Jorge's jaw. He took a deep breath before he dove for his gun, noticing in horror that his father was doing the same. He wrapped his hand around cool metal handle of his gun and swung around to face his father – ready to end this. He felt his heart skip a beat as he saw Jorge pointing a gun in his direction as well with his finger on the trigger.

A shot rang out.


	11. Chapter 11

Massive thanks to anmodo for betaing this fic and thanks to everyone that has reviewed it really helps.

**Chapter 11**

A shot rang out.

Danny watched in confusion as his father fell to the ground. Twisting around to aim his gun at whoever shot his father – not knowing who the target was, his grip on his gun relaxed when he realized who the shooters were. It was over. Dropping his gun, he collapsed and closed his eyes. It was really over.

"Have you got me covered?" Jack yelled to Megan as they quickly jogged over to Danny and his father.

"Yeah," Megan replied quickly. Her finger hovering over the trigger, ready for the slightest indication that Jorge would go for his gun. Quickly, she glanced across at Danny, biting her lip as she took note of his bloodied, battered appearance. "You all right?" she called out as she returned her glaze back to Jorge.

"Fine," Danny grimaced as he put pressure on the wound. "Just split the stitches, that's all."

"Ok," Megan replied as she forced herself to concentrate on the scumbag in front of her. "Jack are you done with that shit?"

"Done? No," Jack replied, looking up with an evil grin. "But he's secure. Check Danny out," he finished casting a worried glance at his bloodied and battered agent.

"You sure?" Megan asked not moving her aim from Jorge's head.

"Yes," Jack said as he pulled Jorge's arms up showing the handcuffs. "Me and Jorge here are going to have a little chat."

Megan smirked. In her opinion Jorge deserved everything he was about to get and more. But right now her concern was Danny. Slinging her gun over her shoulders, she raced towards Danny. "Are you sure you're all right, baby," Megan asked again, her voice thick with concern.

"I'm fine. I promise you," Danny replied, trying not show the pain. But as he looked into her eyes, he knew he couldn't lie to her. "Well not totally fine – but I will be."

"Oh, Danny," Megan exclaimed as she gently ran her hand down his face. Pulling off her hoodie, she pressed it against the chest wound. "You're going to be okay, baby. I promise you."

"Megs, relax. I know," Danny reassured as he pressed against the chest wound. He closed his eyes as he felt her gentle hands start to wipe away the blood from his face. He felt pain flare down his wrist and nearly choked as he remembered the dead man switch in his hand. "Baby, you and Jack need to get the hell away from here – there's a bomb."

Wiping the last of the blood off Danny's face, Megan sharply inhaled as she digested what he had just told her. With trembling fingers, she handed the water bottle to Danny. "What?" she managed to ask.

"You and Jack have to get everyone the hell away from here," Danny started. He closed his eyes as he tried to draw slow, deep breaths, but it was so hard. Moving his hand, he showed Megan the dead man switch. "There is a bomb in that apartment," he stated as he pointed. "It's a dead man switch, but also has a range. I've got to stay here. If I don't, the bomb will detonate."

Swallowing, Megan digested the information. Leaning forward, she gently stroked his cheek. She picked up the radio, gently entwining her hand with his. "Jack," Megan said tonelessly to the radio.

Jack looked down at his radio in annoyance and concern. Danny had looked fine, but what did he know? He wasn't a medic. All he wanted to do was beat the crap out of Jorge for what he had done to Danny, past and present. A man that was supposed to protect his son had done quite the opposite. Nervously and reluctantly, he reached down to his radio.

"Megan," he asked tensely.

"Jack, we need the bomb squad," Megan said wincing as she waited for Jack's reaction.

"What!" Jack yelled as he glared at Jorge.

"Whoa, Jack. We need to stay calm. All right?" Megan replied quickly.

"I will bloody yell, if I want to, especially since you have just told me about a goddamn bomb," Jack yelled back. He glared again at the now chuckling Jorge. "Get hold of NYPD, then get Danny and yourself the hell away from there."

"Jack… we can't," Megan started.

"What? Why?" Jack said cutting Megan off, panic and concern evident in his voice.

"Because of the way the bomb is wired," Megan paused. "If Danny moves farther away from the apartment, the bomb will detonate. It's also set up with a dead man switch."

Clenching his jaw, Jack took a moment to digest the latest piece of information that Megan had given her. He couldn't understand how this animal, this man of pure evil was Danny's father. He sent a death glare at Jorge before answering the radio again. "Get the bomb squad and NYPD," he said as he started to issue commands.

"Got it. What are you going to do?" Megan asked as she gently squeezed Danny's shoulder.

"I will be with you in a few minutes, but first, I have stop Jorge here bleeding to death," Jack said with an evil grin.

"Oh," Megan started, smirking slightly as she knew what Jack meant by his last comment. "Well we can't have that, can we? I'll contact the bomb squad."

Megan barely heard Jack's reply before she started making the phone calls. After contacting the bomb squad and NYPD, she put down her phone and rested her head on Danny's.

"You have to get out of here, baby," Danny stated.

"I'm not going anywhere," Megan said cutting him off.

"What?"

"There is no way in hell that I am leaving you here," Megan replied.

"You have to go Megs, please," Danny pleaded. "I love you and that's the reason you have to go. I don't want you to die, in this shit hole, you deserve much better than this. You deserve more that I can give you."

"Don't say that. You have given me so much. And what? You think you do deserve to die here?" Megan asked as she waved her arms around. "You don't deserve to die here any more than anyone else does, and whatever happens, I am not going to let you die alone."

"But-"

Gently, she pressed her lips against Danny's and passionately kissed him - silencing him. "I am staying here with you and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

Danny sighed; he knew he was fighting a losing battle. He was relieved but at the same time anxious that she was staying. He didn't want to die alone, he had been terrified of that all of his life. But he didn't want Megan to die because of him. She was beautiful, intelligent, funny and, in his opinion, way out his league. Yet she still wanted to be with him and when facing imminent death, she didn't want to leave him. She had stood by him and supported him through the aftermath of the shooting, everything with his brother and father. What has he done for her? He didn't realise he had voiced his thoughts until Megan replied.

"What have you done for me?" Megan asked in slight shock. "You have supported me. You have been there for me after really shitty cases. You make me laugh, you make me feel safe, I can relax with you. I love you Special Agent Danny Taylor and at the end of the day, I know everything is going to be all right because I have you to come home to. It's going to be all right Danny."

"I hope so," Danny started. "I-It's just…I don't like the idea of being here when there is a bomb that could go off any moment and you don't have to be here."

"There is no way in hell I am leaving you and I doubt Jack will either. Anyway, it doesn't matter. The bomb squad will arrive soon and before we know it, we will be going home," Megan said with a small smile. "Quit worrying about Jack, me and everyone else and think about yourself for a moment."

"Ok," Danny said slowly. He found a small smile for Megan, despite the situation. He closed his eyes as another wave of pain rode through his body. He knew he had to keep holding the switch, but he didn't know how much longer he could as the pain in his wrist was constant now.

"Lean back," Megan ordered as she eased him back so his head was resting in her lap. As she began to gently run her hands through his hair, she felt him begin to relax slightly.

"Are you pissed with me, like Jack is?" Danny asked tiredly as he closed his eyes again.

"A bit," Megan started. "But we both know why you wanted to do it this way. You still could've done it this way, but Jack and I could have been your backup. In the distance – but there in case you needed us."

"So Jack's really pissed?" Danny asked.

"No, just overly concerned about you right now," Megan replied as she continued to run her hands through his hair. Where the hell was the bomb squad? What was taking so long? Megan asked herself. She closed her eyes and sighed before continuing. "But right now he's making sure that bastard of a father isn't going to bleed to death. You know how it sometimes hurts when you put pressure on a wound." Smirking, she hoped Danny would understand.

Danny smirked. "Can't have him bleeding to death, can we now?" Danny started. "And of course, Jack is providing life saving treatment."

"Something like that," Megan replied as she leaned down and kissed his forehead, "Are you really ok?"

"I'm fine," Danny responded again. He saw Megan roll her eyes. "Really. I'm fine, baby."

"Really?" Megan said tension and concern evident in her voice. "That's why you are bleeding all over. That's why your jaw is tense as hell and you keep wincing in pain – you are not _'fine'_."

"Then why did you ask the question if you already knew the answer?" Danny snapped regretting it the moment he said it.

"I was just checking how un-fine you were," Megan explained ignoring his snappiness. "If you had said that you weren't fine – then I would have been really worried."

"Sorry," Danny said sheepishly. "It's just-"

""Scared, pissed, in pain?" Megan suggested. "And you think I'm not? I'm terrified at the moment."

"Yeah," Danny said agreeing to Megan's suggestions. He looked at her and didn't see the fear that she was talking about. But as he looked closer, as he looked in her eyes – he saw glimpses of it. "You don't look as though you're terrified."

"Well that's because I'm like you, I don't really show my emotions - but I am really scared," she revealed.

Reaching up with his free hand, he gently stroked her face. "It's going to be fine, baby" Danny reassured wincing as his wrist continued to protest. He didn't know how much longer he could press the dead man switch. He didn't want Megan and Jack to get killed because of him. He knew it wasn't his fault – but the fault of a cold-blooded killer that was his father. The only person that he didn't care if lived or died was his father.

Looking up, Megan sighed in relief as she saw the cavalry arriving. Leaning down, she gently kissed his cheek before taking a deep purposeful breath – as she tried to act business like. "Do you know where the bomb is?" she asked gently.

"Yeah it's in the apartment block on the 3rd floor by the stairwell," Danny replied instantly.

Megan frowned. "How did you know that?"

"'Because the bastard that is my father is also an arrogant son of a bitch and thought he was going to kill me, so he told me," Danny replied with a smirk.

Megan smiled. "The bomb is in the apartment block on the 3rd floor by the stairwell," she started in a business-like tone. "Around the corner is Special Agent Jack Malone with the bomber." She watched as commands were given and followed.

"Ma-am, you need to come with me. We have it from here," the commander of the bomb squad started.

"No I am staying here. You do your job, okay? The bomb has a dead man switch and a range sensor. I am not leaving him – that part is non-negotiable."

"But-"

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving Danny and that is final," Megan replied sharply.

"Maybe you should, baby. It's going to be fine, you might as well-" Danny said as he slowly sat up, closing his eyes as his world began to spin.

"As you said, once again, it's going to be fine. So there is no problem with me staying here with my favourite FBI agent," Megan said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around him. "I love you, Danny Taylor and there is no way I am going to leave you now."

"I just don't want to see hurt or killed, that's all," Danny replied.

"Nor do I, Danny, nor do I," Megan replied quietly as she gently hugged him. She looked up and vaguely watched the flurry of activity around them. She found her attention focused on one figure arguing with one of the cops.

"I'm Special Agent Jack Malone," Jack said as he fought to remain calm. He shoved his ID at the cop's face to re-enforce the matter.

"I'm sorry sir, but only essential personnel are allowed in the restricted area-"

"That is my agent," Jack said pointing towards Danny and Megan. He took a breath as he tried to calm himself – he really didn't need this. "And I am going over there whether you like it or not." With that, Jack roughly pushed passed the ring of cops that had started to encircle him.

After his little 'chat' with Danny's father he felt his anger swell as he approached his bloodied and battered agent. Although he wanted to beat the crap out of Jorge for what he had done to the team and Danny – he some how restrained himself. Megan had told him on the way over that Jorge was wanted in several different countries – that the case against him was very strong. But as he stared into those cold, dark eyes and listened to how this animal beat Danny as a child, he felt his grip on humanity slipping. He was relieved when some cops showed up and he could finally hand that animal over to them. How could two people that share DNA be so different, Jack thought as he sat down next to Danny. His father was a cold, heartless killer who would take great pleasure in taking a child's life. Whilst Danny was a warm, caring soul who would probably give his life to save another's.

"How are you?" Jack asked as he squeezed Danny's shoulder.

"Ok," Danny replied with a small smile.

"Don't worry about it – it will soon be over," Jack reassured.

'Over' Danny thought, what was 'over'? He found himself producing a nod and a smile. He closed his eyes and bit back the tears that threatened to fall as his wrist reminded him why he was here. He didn't want Megan and Jack to be here but he knew it was pointless arguing. He didn't want them to get hurt or killed because of him. But at the same time, he was glad that they were here – he didn't want to be alone.

After what felt like hours, Danny saw someone from the bomb squad approaching them. He hoped to god the bomb was defused as it was becoming near impossible to hold the dead man switch.

"Sir, the bomb has been defused. You can let go of that now," the bomb squad commander said.

Blinking his eyes several times, he stared down at the dead man switch. He slowly un-tensed—his eyes closing his eyes as he did – as though he was waiting for the bomb to explode. But it didn't. It was really over. He vaguely heard Jack issuing commands and him gently squeezing his shoulder. His senses dulled as the adrenaline worn off and the pain rode through his body. Leaning into Megan's touch, he knew it was over.

Jack sighed a sigh of relief. He glanced over at Danny's tense, pain-ridden expression and frowned. Hadn't the poor kid been through enough in his life without this? He looked over at Megan. "Take him to the hospital and make sure he gets probably checked out."

"Sure," Megan replied as she gently stroked Danny's arm. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to deal with Jorge, and then I am heading over to Danny's apartment to pick some stuff up for him," Jack replied. He gave Danny's shoulder a gentle squeeze before leaving them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny struggled on the jacket that Jack had brought over with the rest of his clothes. He sighed and ran a hand through his wild, untamed hair. The injuries had looked worse than they were actually were. The cut on his head and the stab had been reopened. His wrist had been painfully re-broken but the doctors didn't expect any ill affects – as long as he took it easy for while. Danny smiled slightly. At least he didn't have to stay overnight. He looked up as he heard someone enter the room, expecting to see Megan return with the completed paperwork.

"Hey," Jack said as he wandered into Danny's room. "How are you feeling?"

"Ok," Danny said with a small smile. "Look, I'm really sorry about earlier. I thought I could handle it. In fact, I don't think I was really thinking," he confessed.

"Don't worry about," Jack reassured as he sat down next to the younger agent. "As far as my report is concerned – you were there minding your own business and then a suspicious man walks by who you confront."

"Thanks Jack," Danny replied. "U-mm, Jack, I don't know if this is possible but I would like some time off – it will only take a couple of days."

"No problem. I will just put it down as sick leave," Jack said eyeing Danny's injuries. "Can I ask why?"

"I need to go to Florida to pay my respects to my mom," Danny said quietly.

**Several months later**

Putting down the phone, Jack sighed. Today had been tedious – no cases just mountains of overdue paperwork, but now the day had taken dramatic turn. He rubbed his hand over his face and looked across the office. Viv, Sam and Martin had headed home long ago, but Danny – mentioning something about finishing paperwork so he could enjoy the weekend with Megan – remained. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed again. He was glad that everyone else had headed home; he wanted to tell Danny what he just heard in private without everyone else around. Taking a calming breath, he stood up and started to walk over to Danny's desk. Danny had been lucky – he was showing no ill affects from his 'meetings' with his father. And after his trip to Florida, he had returned visibly relaxed.

"I thought I had sent everyone home," Jack started.

"You did, but I'm just going to be a few more minutes then I'm out of here," Danny replied not looking up from his paperwork.

"I need to talk you about something," Jack continued. Noticing Danny hadn't looked up from his paperwork, he re-enforced the matter. "I need to talk to you in my office."

Frowning at his boss's tense and nervous appearance, he replied, "Sure Jack." And then he quickly stood and followed Jack into his office.

"What's up?" Danny asked breaking the silence as he watched Jack just standing staring at his desk.

"What, u-mm," Jack stuttered as Danny's question brought him deep out of his thoughts. "Take a seat." Jack waved his hand towards the couch.

Danny sat down and looked at Jack curiously. "Jack," he asked nervously. "What's going on? Has something happened to Megan?"

"No sorry, Megan's fine as far as I know," Jack replied. "Look Danny the reason I brought you in here, is well I know the outcome of Jorge's trial."

"Oh right, ok," Danny said not knowing what else to say.

"He was found guilty," Jack continued gently.

"Ok," Danny stuttered looking down at his feet. "U-mm w-what was his sentence?"

"He was, Danny there is no easy way to tell this," Jack continued as he tried to read Danny's reaction.

"Jack I need to know, I don't want to hear about this from some third hand source. Please tell me," Danny pleaded.

"He was sentenced to death," Jack said quickly.

"What?" Danny said looking up. It wasn't as though he wasn't expecting this outcome. It was just now it had happened; now Jack had told him it was real. His whole family was dead – not that he thought of his father as his family anymore. Suddenly, he stood and looked around. He needed fresh air. "Thanks Jack. I've gotta go."

"Danny," Jack called after the retracting figure. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know, Jack. I've just gotta get out of here," Danny said as he started to almost run out of the office.

"Are you going to a meeting?" Jack asked his concern rising by the second.

"I don't know. Maybe. I've just gotta get out of here," Danny yelled as he stumbled out of the office and into the elevator.

Shaking his head, Jack knew there was nothing he could do when Danny got like this. He didn't want Danny throw away nine years of sobriety. Picking up his cell phone, he called Megan. If anyone could help, it was her.

Leaning against the elevator wall, Danny rubbed his face. He had heard Jack calling after him but he had to just get out of there. He didn't want to them to see how he was going too react as he didn't know himself. He had heard Jack mentioning that maybe he should go to a meeting – but right now he didn't feel like a drink – not in a bar anyway. He just needed to be alone.

This weekend was supposed to have been perfect but once again his father had seen to ruining that. He dug his hands into his pockets and felt the small box that had set his nerves on edge, since he brought it. Sighing, he had hoped that this weekend would've been perfect but he didn't think it could be now. The elevator doors dinging startled him as it pulled him out of his thoughts. Stumbling across the parking lot, he collapsed into his car resting his head against the steering wheel. He started driving not knowing or caring where he ended up. He just knew that he had to get away from there.

Megan sighed as she ended the call. She yawned. It had been a bitch of a case, but after what Jack had told her, sleep would have to wait. Taking a long slug of coffee, she started the car and drove towards Rockaway – where she thought Danny might be. She didn't know why she thought Danny would be there; she just had a feeling that he would be. Walking down the beach, she found a lone figure sitting leaning against the wall

"Danny," she said softly as she crouched down next to him.

"This was where we met a year ago," Danny started in a quiet lost tone.

"I remember," Megan replied as she sat down and waited for Danny to continue.

"I'm just thinking how different my life was then compared to what is now," Danny continued in the same lost tone.

"Danny-" Megan started.

"I'm fine, Megs. I promise you," Danny said looking up with a genuine Danny Taylor smile. "It's not as if I haven't been preparing myself for this outcome – I have been doing that since you arrested him. Anyway, he was never really my father; even Jack has been more a father to me than that bastard ever was."

"So you're really are all right then?" Megan asked feeling relieved.

"Yeah, I'm good. Finally, my mom and Rafi can rest in peace," Danny said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You know what? I know they would be damn proud of you."

"You think?" Danny said brightly.

"I don't think. I know they would be proud of you," Megan said as she pulled herself out of Danny's arms. "How about we continue this somewhere warm, it's freezing out here."

Danny shivered slightly noticing the ice-cold wind for the first time. Nervously, he rummaged in his pockets again. Today was the start of a new beginning and Megan was the perfect person to start his new beginning with.

Biting his lip he draw a deep shaky breath. "Megan," he started, as he tried to control his racing heart. "Will you marry me?"

Stopping in her tracks, Megan felt her heart skip a beat. Spinning around, her breath caught when she saw Danny down on one knee. Looking into his soft brown eyes, she felt herself melt into them. She knew the answer to his question yet she could barely speak.

"Yes," Megan said in a shaky voice as she felts the tears streaming down her face.


End file.
